


Dragonfly 蜻蜓

by IngiMelon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngiMelon/pseuds/IngiMelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为表彰Jim在第一年的辛勤工作，帝国奖给他一个专有的宠物：一个叫做Spock的瓦肯人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918509) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



在踏上企业号的那一秒，Jim傻瓜一样地笑了起来。上一个任务结束得非常完美——整艘舰上都没有一丝刮痕——但总部还是将她召回去做了一番检查。她被更新了许多地方，每一寸都被擦拭得一尘不染，舰体在星光下闪烁出熠熠的动人光芒；她简直就是为了成为全军第一而生的。

可这还不是最棒的。

Jim成为企业号的舰长已有一年。帝国对他的表现非常满意，并决定赠与他一样礼物——一个奴隶。这是Jim的第一个奴隶。他感到欣喜若狂。

他在走廊里碰到了Bones。后者已经穿上蓝色的制服，手里抓了个PADD。Bones显然正在为某事发着脾气——Bones永远在为某事发着脾气——但那并不是Jim这会儿能体会到的情绪。他愉快地冲他最好的朋友打了个招呼：“准备好再来一年了吗，Bones？”

“棒极了，再来一年奇怪的外星疾病、不知名的传染、还有那倒霉催的传送装置。”Bones翻了个白眼，又望向Jim。“你笑成那样是干嘛？”

“你长得好嘛。”Jim嘲笑一句，迈步进了电梯，按下目的地的楼层。Bones就怀疑地斜看他一眼，也跟了进去，按了医疗室。

一分钟过后，他发出一声嗤响。“啊。对了。一年了。你拿到了个礼物。”

“一只宠物。”Jim纠正道。他很有种冲动，想要停下电梯，好好地对Bones炫耀一番。帝国几乎每个舰长的脚边都会有一样异星的生物；他之前没有的时候，对此可是抱有极大的期望。Bones就纵容地笑了笑。却很明显对此不感兴趣。Jim只能说：“切，你只是嫉妒而已。”

“没有，我是有过奴隶的。”Bones道。Jim的眉毛顿时扬了起来。Bones又道：“Christine。一个挺漂亮的金发小东西。可惜离婚后老婆把她拿走了——你想想看。”

“啊，倒霉。”Jim拍了拍他朋友的后背。他很想第一万零一次叫Bones找到那位老婆，去把他那堆破烂玩意起码拿一半回来。可惜Bones从来不听。“或者你以后可以要一个新的？”

Bones不屑地挥了挥手。电梯到了医疗室的楼层，他拍拍Jim的肩膀，跨了出去。“祝你好运吧。希望她不是什么老巫婆就好。”

Jim皱了皱鼻子。只有Bones能像那样飞快地摧毁他的热情。他看着电梯门关上，一路上行；然后突然间就担心起来：如果真像Bones说的那样。如果他们给了他一个丑兮兮的克林贡人呢？或是什么没眼睛的小妞？或是一团巨大的变形怪——

电梯门开了。Jim踱向舰桥，挺直了后背，默默嘱咐自己别再胡思乱想。他就要有一只宠物了。不管那是什么东西，那都会是他专有的、独一无二的——而这才是真正的重点。

“酱长登上舰桥！”他的领航员叫了一声。Jim笑着冲那个年轻的少尉点了点头。他是这里的最后一个；只要他一来，整艘星舰就随时可以出发。Jim深吸了口气，望向他的椅子。帝国应该把他的礼物放在了那边——

那并不是个克林贡人。那甚至不是个女人。

他的宠物，是一个瓦肯人。男性。全裸着，浑身上下只有一根红色的绸带；他的双脚被它绑住了，双手也被负在背后，阴茎则固定着抵住他的下腹。绸带的末端绕着那生物的眼睛围了一圈，在脑后打了个饱满的、整齐的蝴蝶结。他的脖子上还带了颈圈。前边的金属铁环上系了根链子，绑在舰长椅的椅脚。他身前的一张小小的金属牌上，则写了，“James T. Kirk之财产”。

Jim的呼吸在喉咙里给堵住了。

他隐约意识到身周其余的那些船员大概在等他下令起航。但他们都安静得很，望着Jim在他的宠物身前跪下来，眼睛扫过对方瘦削、苍白、而又强壮的身体。他看上去和Jim一样高，头发乌黑发亮，旁边包裹的绸缎里面还探出了一双尖尖的耳朵。Jim不由伸出手去，食指缓缓拂过耳尖；那瓦肯人就微微地抬起了头。身子却依旧未动。

很好。先弄最重要的。Jim俯身过去，扯下了一小段绸带，随后凑到瓦肯人的左耳边上，用他的船员听不到的声音笑着低低问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“随你称呼，主人。”瓦肯人安静地答道。他的声音低沉而平稳，可在Jim饥渴的耳朵听来，却颇有一种情色的感觉。

他压抑住喉中轻笑，又问了一遍。“你父母起的名字呢？”

瓦肯人犹豫了一会。片刻说道：“Spock。”

Jim笑了。Spock。他的新宠物的名字。他抿着唇亲了亲Spock的侧脸，又亲了亲；才又低语道：“我会好好照顾你的，Spock。”

Spock没有做出任何肉眼可见的表示。他一定被教得很好。要么就是他并不相信Jim所说的话。又或者，瓦肯人就都是这样而已。Jim在他身前坐了下来，伸手勾住Spock的下颌，抬起来好好地看了看对方那张漂亮的脸蛋。Spock有个略有些长的下巴，高高的颧骨，薄而弯的嘴唇，和一双尖利的眉毛……他非常的英俊。Jim又探过手，把那个蝴蝶结慢慢地解开了。绸带在Spock的眼前掉落了下去——Spock却还是紧闭着眼。

他在那双眼睛的正中印下一记亲吻。他可以感觉到Spock的眉毛轻轻地皱了一下。他往后退去一点，望着Spock缓缓将眼睛睁开——露出一双幽远的、深邃的瞳仁。有那么一分钟，Jim就只是呆呆地看着。不知怎么，他从没想过一个奴隶会显得这么得……

他甚至不知道该怎么去描述。他抚弄起Spock的下巴，而Spock就那么静静地看向了他。Jim不禁希望Spock也会觉得他赏心悦目。虽然以前从没有人数落过他的长相，可大概什么事都有个第一次。

舰长椅上的通讯器响了起来。Jim不得不站起身子——他在起身时又往Spock的额头亲了一记——在舰长椅上落座，打开了通讯频道。Bones的声音鱼贯而出。

“你拿到了什么？泰勒莱特人？”

“滚，你才泰勒莱特。”Jim嗤了一声。Spock坐在他的脚边，仰头平平地看他。其余的船员都开始移动起来，做起常规的例行工作，在出发前检查各路系统。“是个瓦肯人。”

通讯器的那头停了一下。片刻过去Bones才道：“你想申请换个能更容易相处的种族吗？如果你开口的话，他们估计是会同意的。”

Jim皱了皱眉。瓦肯人是很稀有的。他们是一个濒临灭绝的种族，也鲜少有人会将瓦肯人当做宠物——其中大部分原因大概要归咎于他们在情感上的拙劣表达。宠物，对于其主人来说，应当是有趣、温顺、和活泼的；或起码能阿谀奉承。

可Jim知道他并不想做任何交易。其中缘由他也无法解释。他低头看了看Spock，脑海里就冒出“完美”这两个字眼。他告诉Bones：“不了，我很喜欢这个。”

他仿佛可以看到Bones在电话那头翻了个白眼。“不用一个礼拜你就会厌倦了。”

“你就是个可怜的小老头，Bones。”

他在Bones可以回答前关了通讯，转眼看向Spock。Spock正带了点好奇地看他。Jim情不自禁地笑了，分开双腿，膝盖撞了撞Spock的肩膀；Spock冲那块膝盖眨了眨眼睛。Jim抬起头，向Sulu喊道：“开启曲速。”一分钟过后，大屏幕上就显出一大片模糊的白色直线。

Spock看向了那片屏幕。可当Jim往他的后脑勺轻轻拍了一拍，他就又调回头来，顺从地将脑袋抵住Jim的小腿。Jim在椅子上挪了点位置，好更方便地去碰到Spock。他的手指轻柔地拂过那头光滑的短发，而Spock乖乖地端坐在那里，让他自己像只小狗般被他的主人爱抚。Jim可以感觉到他抵在自己腿边的手臂，还有那双摆在Jim靴子边上的手。然后Jim突然就想到，如果Sulu和Chekov回过头来，他们所看到的风景一定比Jim还好。不行。他得让Spock穿上点什么。哪怕只穿一点点。这对宠物来说不是常规——但Jim不认为自己会想要和任何人分享这具美丽的身体。

大约十分钟过后，Jim还坐在原位，温柔地拍抚着Spock。除了Spock，他这会的脑子里简直无法想起半点别的东西。幸好他们还有很久才会到达第一个目的地——很明显，Jim需要时间来做某些事情。

他轻轻抓住Spock的头发，双腿往两边分得更开。他的阴茎仅因为他脑子里的那些念头就硬了起来。他命令道：“Spock，吸我。”

Spock看了他一眼，面无表情。接着他垂下眼去，点了点头，四肢趴伏着顺从地跪爬到Jim的两腿之间。Jim捡起地上的链条，挂到自己的腿上；这样就不会不小心牵扯到Spock。Spock的脸埋进了Jim的胯部。而Jim登时就呻吟了出来——感谢帝国。他这一辈子都会对帝国尽忠的。

从Spock的动作中Jim可以看出，他以前并没有怎么做过这样的事情。不知怎么，这顿时让这一切显得更令人愉快起来。或许Spock当初并不是被当做性奴来调教的。可帝国要是以为JIm除了性还会想要别的什么——那就太傻了。他看向Spock。Spock的动作很慢；缓缓地拉下Jim的拉链，又频繁地抬起眼睛。就好像想看到Jim的允许。当他尴尬地试着把Jim的阴茎从内裤里掏出来的时候，Jim温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，满足地叹道：“好孩子。”

等它终于被掏出来，暴露在Spock的跟前；Spock微微地睁圆了眼睛。Jim不由得意地笑了。他努力不让自己笑得太过明显——他知道他有一份很好的本钱。Spock舔了舔嘴唇，脸上露出一点几乎可算作是担忧的表情，下决心般呆跪着。Jim就抬起眼。却发现Chekov红着脸，在往这里偷看过来。当他发觉自己被发现了，脸上就红得越发厉害，并第一时间扭回了头去。当然，他并不是唯一一个在偷看的。但Jim并不在乎——他在性事上的勇猛也不是什么秘密。这正是帝国里的规矩：他是舰长。他就能展现他的能力。

他突然又猛地低下了头——Spock的舌尖扫过了他阴茎的顶端。一分钟后，Spock缩回舌尖，喘了口气；就又探出舌头，一边伸手握住了阴茎的根部。他像只猫咪般吮舔着阴茎的下侧，动作细小而轻快。Jim的手肘在椅子扶手上撑住了，又抬手捂住嘴巴，压抑住喉咙里的呻吟。但Spock肯定是听见了的；因为他抬起眼睛，眼神中流露出一些自信。他亲了亲顶部，舌头扫过中间那道细缝，又把包皮吮吻了一番。随后他收回舌头，张开嘴唇，飞快地把Jim性器的顶端给吃了进去。Jim立刻就发出了一声呻吟。Spock吮吸着，舌尖不住地舔舐，就好像在吃什么特别可口的食物。Jim很想立刻就按住Spock的脑袋让他把自己全部给吞下去，可这是他们的第一次。Jim想看看Spock单凭自己能做到什么样的地步。

Spock的耐心显然比Jim要好很多。他等了很久，才终于低下头去，一边小心翼翼地管住自己的牙齿；一边却又自由大方地用着他的舌头。他把嘴巴张得很开——只有这样才能吃进去Jim那根相当大的玩意——一路往下，往下，直到Jim的阴茎抵到了他喉咙的底部。他在中途停了几次，大概是被呛到了；好在又及时地恢复过来。Jim伸手拨开了Spock的刘海，好更清楚地看一看那张脸孔。他长得真的很好，Jim想。自己真是太幸运了。

Spock把Jim全部吞了进去。他的鼻子埋进Jim胯下金色的毛发当中。他往后退开了一点，随即又深深低下头去——而Jim已经硬得不行。他硬得都要发痛。可阴茎却还在勃起。Spock将它含着，脑袋上下起伏，仿佛他就是为做这个而生。等片刻后他开始吸吮，Jim的头都往后抛仰了出去——他上了天堂。

要说Jim的性爱经验丰富多彩；这是事实。但并不是说他就不喜欢Spock的服务。Spock是没有什么花招；可很明显他很努力在试着讨Jim的喜欢——而且是的。他绝对是讨人喜欢的。Spock的身上有一种特质，让Jim的阴茎抽搐，阴囊发紧，让他只想把Spock推到地上，狠狠地操翻他那张漂亮的脸蛋。可惜他之前许诺过，会好好地对待Spock。他是真心的。他看着Spock的嘴在他的老二上来回滑动，一上一下，一上一下；他吸得是那样的好，眼睛半开半阖，朦胧动人。Jim就喃喃道：“看着我。”因为他已爱上那一双眼睛。

Spock抬起了眼。他的嘴上还在继续，脸颊上则多出两团隐隐的绿色。瓦肯人是绿血的。是不是？Jim以前在哪里读到过。或者是Bones告诉他的。Spock的嘴唇却还是粉色的，它们紧裹着他的老二，柔软得要命。Jim觉得自己快射了。他感觉到自己的呼吸越来越快，他的高潮比他想象中还要来得迅速。如果这会不是在舰桥上面，他估计已经张口说出了一连串的脏话。

但他是在舰桥上。因此他只能咬紧牙关，在高潮时咽下嘴边的呻吟。他射进了Spock的嘴巴。Spock的嘴依旧紧紧地裹着他的阴茎，Jim都能感觉到自己那些灼热的精液打在Spock喉咙的深处，一波波地喷涌进去。当他感到Spock把这些玩意全都咽下去的时候，他更是大声地呻吟了出来。然而Spock还在吸吮。直到Jim再也射不出更多，他才把嘴里的那些东西吞咽了下去。Jim觉得Spock应该是把他每一滴的精液都吞进了肚子里面。

在这之后，Spock并没有立刻挪开。他抬起眼睛，透过那两扇浓密的睫毛望着Jim；Jim就轻轻地推了推他的额头。Spock往后滑开了。他的头发因为Jim方才的玩弄还有些乱糟糟的，他却没有理会，只把Jim的阴茎舔干净了，把它重新塞进了Jim的内裤里面。等拉上裤子拉链以后，他又低头在Jim的胯部印下一吻。

随后他跪坐了回去——就好像一只训练有素的猎犬，等着主人发布命令。

Jim并拢了双腿。他有种发泄过后特有的愉悦。他探手下去，伸了一根手指勾住Spock的颈圈，Spock就抬起头，随着Jim的动作慢慢站起身子。Jim让Spock爬上了自己的大腿，两腿分开和Jim的腿相互缠绕，膝盖则陷进了舰长椅两边的坐垫。Jim揽住了他，越过他的肩膀，为确保问了一声：“目前情况如何，中尉？”

“正处于规定航线，并无任何异常，长官。”Sulu答道。

Jim冲Spock笑了笑。是时候好好检查一下他的礼物了。Spock的身上还裹满了绸带，Jim花了时间慢慢地，从Spock的身躯和大腿那边将它们一根根地解开。Spock并没什么反应，始终顺从地任由Jim施为；甚至当Jim在弄那根把他的阴茎和小腹绑在一起的带子的时候，他都只乖巧地坐着。Jim笑望向Spock的阴茎。它打在他的大腿，有一点点硬了；但基本上并不能算是勃起。它很长；或许比Jim自己的稍细一些，上面布满绿色的血管，泛着淡淡的微黄血色。Jim把它套弄了一下，抬头看向Spock的脸。Spock显然很明白自己的境况；他并没有拒绝。他只安静地把手放在腿上。Jim就握住那两只手腕，将它们摆上了自己的肩膀。

他紧接着又探手下去，握住Spock的臀部，轻轻地把Spock更近地压向了自己。他亲了亲Spock的嘴，又探出舌尖，舔过Spock下唇弯弯的形状。这样来回过几次以后，Spock终于是张开了嘴唇，Jim的舌头就立刻滑入进去，什么都没做就已乐在其中。Spock尝起来很有点奇怪。但是是令人愉快的——温暖，湿润，夹杂了些类似于肉桂、或者是香草之类的味道。他舔过Spock的牙齿和上颚，又捉住了Spock犹豫不决的舌尖，温柔地吮吸。他想要记住这其中所有最细微的地方——这是他宠物的嘴。

他最后抽身退开的时候，其实是并不情愿的。但他怎么说也得做一会儿舰长。他叹一口气，让Spock换了个坐姿，叫Spock把腿搁在他的大腿上面，又揽住Spock的腰侧，让Spock的头枕在他的肩膀。然后他看向屏幕上那些无数的星星；只觉自己是所有活着的舰长中最幸运的一个。


	2. Chapter 2

一开始，Spock看起来并不是很舒适。Jim就帮他稍微调了调姿势。可调完后看着好像是被人强摆出来的一样；Jim就轻笑道：“你就不能像个王子一样地躺着吗？”

Spock抬起了眉毛。仿佛他完全抓不到这个奇怪比喻中的要点。可他还是以很显眼的动作深吸了口气，四肢微微地改变位置，做出试图放松的模样。他的头枕着Jim床上的枕头，两腿大开，手臂伸展。链条被叠在Jim的床头柜上，并没系着；但颈圈仍在Spock的脖颈上没脱下来。Jim只是想再好好地看一看他，描摹过Spock身上每一寸美丽的肌肤；Spock是完美的。Jim绕着床沿走了一圈，指尖拂过Spock身体的轮廓。

“你太美了。”他叹道。他走到墙壁那里，手背轻触Spock的脸颊。Spock的身子微微地迎合向Jim的动作，双眼则好奇地看向Jim：他的主人又说了一句他所不理解的话。Jim不由想难道Spock以前从没听人这么说过。他不自禁地问道：“你为什么会被卖掉？”

“我是混血儿。”Spock平静地回答。他看向Jim，就仿佛在等Jim的反应。

Jim扬起眉。“那你有一半是人类的血统了？”不可能会是别的。Spock点了点头。Jim心底就涌起一阵笑意——他连忙将它压抑住了。他是喜欢人类的。这是再肯定不过的事情。尤其人类总可以在一定程度上表达自己的情感。不过他也喜欢异星的东西。因此他很高兴Spock看起来和瓦肯人并无二致。他说道：“这并不会改变什么。你仍然很美。”

Spock的眼里闪过了一阵微光。如果Jim是一名新新学员，而非现在这样经验丰富的舰长，他很可能就会把那抹微光给忽视过去了——那是惊讶。Spock在惊讶。Jim在床沿坐下来，握住了Spock的下颌，俯身下去在Spock的侧脸印下一吻。Spock就把下巴稍抬了几厘米，以方便Jim的动作。

这记亲吻是短小和甜蜜的。当Jim往后退开，他先愉快地拿鼻子蹭了蹭Spock的脸，才往后坐直身体。他又再次伸手轻抚Spock的脸颊，满足地叹道：“你饿了吗？”

“不饿，主人。”

“Jim。”

Spock的眉毛纠在了一起。Jim咽下一声轻笑，重复道：“叫我Jim。或者舰长——如果你觉得这样称呼可以让你更自在一些。主人开始是很性感，可是……我想要点更私密的感觉。”

Spock点了点头，顺从地改口道：“不饿，舰长。”

“我也不饿。”Jim道，“那我们过会再吃。我已等不及要喂你了。”只单单在脑子里想象着，将食物递到那双漂亮的唇瓣前边，让那条粉色的舌头将他的手指舔净——Jim就兴奋地打了个颤。当然他并不会每次都这么做。他也不会像大部分奴隶主那样，把饭菜和水放进狗盆里摆到房门边上。他会给予Spock自由的使用饮水机与复制机的权限。可鉴于这是第一次……他要好好享受一下这其中的乐趣。

他爬下床，走向浴室边的一组橱柜，从里面拿出来一块PADD，又把里面的内容扫了一遍，设了几个和舰上功能有关的基本的数学方程式——Spock并不是一出生就是奴隶，那他应该有些基础的教育底子，只应没被送往过高等学府。有些奴隶甚至根本不认字。一些舰长很喜欢这样的奴隶——这意味着他们的宠物永远不会看懂他们的信件，也不会干涉到一些重要事宜。但Jim不喜欢这样。

Jim坐回床沿，靠着枕头，自言自语道：“我一直都想要个聪明的奴隶。”他把PADD递给Spock，命令道：“试试把这个做出来。”他说了“试试”，是因为他要叫Spock知道，即使Spock失败了，他也不会觉得失望。

Spock小心翼翼地接过PADD，往Jim那里递过去一瞥古怪的眼神。Jim就试着在脸上摆出来一抹温暖的、鼓励的微笑。他看着Spock的手指在屏幕上上下翻飞，不过一会就把PADD递了回来：所有的问题都被解决了。

Jim瞪了那块屏幕好几分钟。Spock做出了方程。还只用了真真一点点时间。他又出了一道更复杂的方程式，Spock却和之前一样飞快地做了，拿一双好奇的眼望向Jim。Jim开心地笑了起来。他放下PADD，拍了拍Spock的头发，低声道：“你是个聪明的小家伙。是不是？”

Spock没有动。只脸颊上或许生出了一点轻微的绿晕。Jim把PADD放到床头柜上，朝角落里摆了3D国际象棋棋盘的小桌子点头示意。“你知道怎么玩那个吗？”Spock点了点头。可表情却有些……紧张。

“别对我放水。”Jim道。他觉得自己是肯定可以打败一名奴隶的，他只是想表现得认真和诚恳。Spock没有动。Jim就轻拉了拉他的颈圈，因终于能动用到他的棋盘而感到格外愉快。Spock坐起了身，在Jim把桌子拉过来的时候轻巧地挪到了床沿。房间里只有一张椅子，Jim坐了过去，让Spock坐在床上。他没有错过Spock看向那盘棋时眼里一闪而过的光芒——他想Spock一定是很爱这游戏的。他把棋子摆到了开盘的位置，让Spock执了白。

很快Jim发现，Spock原来并不只是会玩。实际上，他对此还相当熟练——熟练到都变作了一个挑战。Jim拿了他一枚棋子，而他拿了Jim两枚。在那两次吃掉棋子的时候，他都稍作了犹豫，就好像他以为Jim会发火。可Jim是高兴的。下到一半，为确保Spock尽了全力，Jim甚至还命令道：“下赢我。”自然，如果Spock输了，是不会有任何问题的。但Jim没说。Spock的脸上就露出一种下定决心的神色；仿佛他突然之间终于意识到了自己的价值。自那一刻起，他发力了起来。

他赢了。

他真的赢了。他没有照惯例说一句：“将死。”可Jim看了出来。Jim往后靠上椅背，有些微微的惊讶。他们的比分很接近。但他输了。确确实实地输了。他很久没有输过一场棋赛，而上一次下赢他的Scotty到现在都还在为此大肆吹嘘。Jim想他以后应该是不大会和他的船员下棋了。他给自己找到了一个最佳的对手。

Spock笔挺地坐直了身子。就像他已准备好要为自己的胜利受到惩罚，可心里却无论如何也是为自己感到骄傲的。Jim开怀地笑起来，说道：“恭喜了。”

Spock道：“谢谢你，舰长。”

Jim就又问道：“你喜不喜欢学习？做个聪明人？”

Spock皱起眉。他迟早需要学会甩脱这种潜意识的不信任感。他慢慢的答道：“是的，舰长。”

“那如果可以的话，你会想要学什么呢？”

“……科学。”

Jim点了点头，没再去动那块棋盘，只从椅子上站起来，将跟前的小桌子重新推进角落。他爬回到Spock身上，轻轻把Spock推回床铺，把Spock摆成躺在枕头上的姿势；就低头去亲他。Jim将吻落了Spock满脸，低声命令道：“告诉我你的童年。”随即又沿着Spock的下巴一路舔吻上去，亲了亲Spock的颧骨，又舔上Spock的耳廓。Spock吸了口气。

他很轻声地说：“我……出生在瓦肯。”

“我出生在地球。”Jim道：“还有呢？”他咬了咬Spock的耳朵，舌尖又缓缓往下，在Spock的脖颈那里来回吮吻。他甚至解开了颈圈，将它放到了边上的床头柜上。他看见Spock露出一点惊讶的表情，就亲了亲Spock的嘴唇。等下次再公开露面时，他会帮Spock把颈圈戴回去，可这会他只想尽情地爱抚Spock脖颈的线条。他说道：“我命令你，如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事情，你必须要告诉我。我保证绝不会有事。”他从没想过他会对一个奴隶说出这种话……但Spock就是那么不同。他想要Spock觉得愉快。他舔过Spock的锁骨，等着他的宠物的回答。

Spock的呼吸有了那么一点加速。很微弱的、几乎让人察觉不到的变化。“我……有过一只sehlat作宠物。”

“它可爱吗？”Jim微笑着，又一路往下亲上Spock的乳首。他稍坐起身脱掉了制服，紧接着又俯下身去，和Spock肌肤相贴。他没有错过Spock看向他的胸膛的眼神——还有Spock脸上愈发浓重的绿色，和Spock在他半裸的身躯上停留的视线。他可以感觉到Spock的阴茎在他的小腹那儿动了一动；一股笑意就在他的心口盘旋起来：Spock分了神。他重复道：“你的sehlat可爱吗？”

Spock张了张嘴，露出仿佛要道歉的模样。但Jim吮了一口他嘴里一直在舔的乳首——他爱极了这小小的肿粒在他的牙齿底下发硬的感觉——Spock就喘息一声，道：“我认为是的。”Jim笑了。他啵的一声松开了嘴里的肉粒，又拿舌头湿湿地舔了几下。

“我打赌你小时候一定超级可爱。每个人都想要和你交朋友。”他低叹着，吻住了Spock的另一颗乳头。他又抬头去看Spock的脸——却发现那上边闪过一阵瑟缩的表情。一开始，他以为是他咬得太过用力。因此他松开牙齿，安抚地吮吻了一会那颗乳头。

Spock却轻声道：“我并不……讨人喜欢。”

Jim松开了嘴，皱起眉头。“为什么？”话音落地，他又飞快地自问自答道：“啊。他们嫉妒你又漂亮又聪明。”

Spock抬手捂住了嘴巴。他另一只手往外伸展，揪住了床单。Jim就想Spock大概是尴尬了。他为此感到一阵糟糕，却并未为自己的假设道歉。他吻向Spock平坦的小腹，舌尖伸进中间那小小的肚脐。Spock就逸出一声低喘，喃喃道：“因为我是混血。”

Jim嗤了一声。“他们说是这么说。可他们其实只是在妒忌。”他拿鼻子拱了拱Spock私处深色的毛发，又绕过当中凸出来的半勃的阴茎，舔了圈Spock左边大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，并在上面轻咬了一口。Spock登时发出了一声兴奋的低吟——Jim爱死了Spock的这个声音。显然，那张一本正经的面具也抵挡不了某些特定的刺激。Jim记下这条信息，又轻柔地舔舐他咬出的牙印，不停地吻着，直到它们消失。他又吻了下去。“再说点别的。”

当他吻着Spock的膝盖，并往Spock的小腿一路舔吻下去的时候，Spock喘息着，说道：“我……我幼年时获得过好的成绩……”

“当然了。”Jim轻叹着亲吻Spock的脚踝，吮吻起那几个脚趾。他并不在乎Spock之前都是赤脚走在他的船上。如果Jim真的生有所爱，那就应当是他的星舰无疑。这会他更是隐约觉得，Spock估计很快就会成为他的第二至爱。他又换了只脚，同样来回地舔吮了几遍；看到Spock的脚趾羞怯地蜷缩起来。Jim就往上吻过Spock的左腿，听着Spock在他头顶缓缓的、吃力的呼吸。

“有一次我离家出走……跑进了沙漠……我想要证明我自己……”

“你太鲁莽了。”Jim道。他伸手抚过Spock的右腿。他自己小时候离家出走的次数多到数都数不过来；可这种事一旦放在瓦肯人的身上，就显得……很奇怪。

“我被惩罚了。”Spock道：“我之后学会了更严格地控制自己。”

Jim抬起了Spock的阴茎，好让自己能好好地看一眼Spock的臀瓣，还有那两颗紧实的囊球。他一边又想着，一个鲁莽的Spock会是什么样子的呢？只是想一想他身子底下这个柔顺的生物可能会不讲道理……就令人觉得奇怪。Spock的阴囊那里并没有一丝毛发。它们是淡黄色的，还带一点轻微的粉红；形状紧绷而饱满，仿佛就只等着人来采摘。Jim伸出舌头，凑上前稍舔了一舔，发觉其中味道有种奇妙的异星情调。并不像人类的会有咸味——反倒有一些甜。尝起来味道……几乎能算不错。Jim就又舔了一下。他没漏掉头顶传来的一声压抑的呻吟；他笑起来，将一颗囊球含入口中，在舌尖轻轻地舔舐一圈，就又吮吻向另一颗囊球。

Spock似乎已完全放弃了讲话的念头。Jim就咕噜一声：“告诉我你之前想做什么。”他的手松开了Spock的阴茎，让舌头往上舔过那一根性器的下侧；Spock的臀部就愉悦地挺了一挺。他咬住嘴唇，喉咙里溢出一声低低的呻吟，身子颤抖着要求更多。Jim慷慨地吮吻了下去。不住地舔舐、亲吻——他想看到他的宠物因快乐而扭动的模样。

“啊……我……”Spock开了口，却又陡然停住，像是在挣扎着努力维持语言的连贯。很明显，他之前确实没受到过这样的训练。“我总以为我会……我会被卖掉……因为我……我的血统……其他的儿童也这样告诉我……”

“小混蛋们。”Jim蹭着Spock的阴茎不平道：“假设都是不合逻辑的。而且坏瓦肯也都会被卖掉。我打赌他们现在肯定都是什么运货商、或者低级军官的奴隶。”他抬起头，咧开嘴笑着，亲昵地亲吻Spock的阴茎。“你却是一名舰长的宠物。”

“我……很荣幸，J……Jim……”Spock喘息着，语气犹豫。Jim就赞许地笑笑，伸手揉了揉Spock的臀部，又舔上那根已经完全勃起的阴茎顶端。当然，主人是并不用去取悦他们的奴隶的；权力本该全部集中在主人的手中。但让情人快乐，是一件会令Jim觉得骄傲的事情。他的舌尖扫过顶端的细缝，Spock就猛地弓起腰背；还要Jim伸手把他重新按下去。Spock紧紧地闭上眼睛，呻吟道：“我很抱歉……”

“不用抱歉；你这样看上去美极了。”Jim嘶声道：“不过你还没有回答我的问题。”他懒洋洋地拿舌头舔过Spock阴茎的一侧。

Spock急喘了一声。“我想要……在星舰上服役……”Jim笑了。这正好在他的权力范畴之内；如果Spock乖乖的，表现很好，那或许在将来，他会为Spock的这个梦想运作一番。若Spock还想看星星，那他现在每天都能看到：白天通过舰桥的屏幕；晚上通过Jim寝室的窗户。为了奖励Spock这个诚实的回答，Jim张开嘴唇，把Spock的阴茎顶端含入了口中。他立即就听到一声快活的低泣——他吸吮着，一手套弄过笔挺的性器，另一手将Spock牢牢地按在创店里面。他拿自己的口水当做润滑，而Spock就在他的手里渐渐硬到了一个不可思议的地步。

Spock的肌肤美味得不像话。他身上有某个很特别的地方，让Jim贪恋着不愿离去。如果这会Bones进来看到，他估计会把Jim大骂一通。如果帝国的特工进来看到——Jim估计就会永远地失去Spock。但他毫不在意。他是舰长，他是主人，这会儿这里也只有他们两个；因此他想怎样取悦他的奴隶，他就能怎样去取悦他的奴隶。何况Spock看起来非常愉悦；这就让Jim更难以放手。当他半晌真的退开，Spock甚至低低地哀吟了一声；随即又陡地闭上了嘴，脸上露出一种羞愧难当的表情。Jim拍了拍他的肚子，轻笑道：“我喜欢你的声音。”

他本想一路往下，做更多的事情，想了想却又爬上去，把Spock的身子压了大半边，脑袋枕上Spock旁边的枕头。Spock转头看向他，他就伸手揉了揉他们挤在一起的鼻子，轻声道：“我想要和你做爱。你愿意吗？”

“是的。”Spock下意识地、飞快地答道。Jim知道Spock是必须要说“是的”的。可当他看到那双半掩着的眼睛，看到里边扩张的瞳孔，他想Spock的回答应该并不仅仅只是义务。而这也就是Jim所想要的了。他歪了歪头，吻上Spock的嘴唇；那两片唇瓣就为他分了开来。

Spock的身体挺向了Jim。他的阴茎和Jim的胯部隔着布料不住磨蹭，这让Jim吻着吻着又露出了笑脸。要么，Spock是瓦肯人中性欲比较旺盛的；要么，就是他不习惯被这样刺激。不知为何，Jim觉得应当是后者。

他张开嘴唇，喃喃道：“你想面对着我吗？”Spock点点头，眼睛看向Jim的身体。Jim就又加上一句：“你可以碰我的。”

Spock的手试探般地在Jim的胸口抚摸了一下。Jim笑起来，亲了亲Spock的脸，身体脱开Spock的碰触，往下面滑了过去，直到Spock的指尖轻触到他的短发。他吻了吻Spock的阴茎，又舔了几下保持住它坚硬的状态，随即绕开过去，凑向Spock的臀瓣。Spock帮着忙把膝盖曲起了，又分开双腿，稍稍地抬起了臀部；好给Jim一个方便。Jim往一瓣臀上亲了一口当做道谢，耳朵里听到Spock含糊地说道：“J——舰长——”

“实际上，我更喜欢你叫我Jim。”Jim轻笑道：“别改口了。”

Spock就道：“Jim，你是不是要……？”

“舔你的屁股？怎么了，是的呀。”

Spock没再说话。但Jim知道他的脸上一定绿得非常、非常得厉害。Jim想把舌头伸进别人的屁股这件事情估计没有任何逻辑可言，不过奴隶在被卖掉的这天总是相当干净的。而且Spock身上每一寸的地方，Spock身上每一丝的味道，Jim都想品尝、想欣赏、想感觉、想体会——他拿拇指扒开Spock的臀瓣，自己大半个身体都下了床，两腿分开跪在地面。他稍微动了动，找到了Spock的后穴；小小的一圈，周围都起了皱。它是玫瑰色的，比人类的瞧着要更小些、颜色更亮一些，不过其余还是很相似的。Jim伸出舌尖抵住了，它立刻就抽搐了一下。Jim就笑起来，把它亲了一亲。

“床头柜的第一层抽屉里有一瓶润滑剂——你能不能拿给我？”他说道。

Spock的双手离开了他的头发，身子微微地动了动。Jim听到他抽屉里那些东西翻滚的声音，眼睛却根本无法从Spock的后穴那里移开。当那个小小的、装满了透明液体的瓶子拿给他的时候，他才抬起眼睛，接过瓶子，问道：“你能把你的腿再往后分开些吗？”Spock就双手抓住膝盖抵住胸膛，两腿大张着举在半空——这幅崭新的美景令Jim不由自主地低吟了出来。Spock有个漂亮极了的屁股。Spock从舰桥走回房间时Jim就注意到了。但这样近距离地看着……Jim凑过去，在Spock的屁股上面轻轻地咬了一口：他无法抵挡这种诱惑。他没有留下牙印；只十分着迷于那种触感。Spock的身子就在他的身下颤抖了一下。幅度之小，几乎无法令人察觉；但Jim精通床事，第一时间就发现了。

他往Spock的后穴那儿吐了口口水，嘴唇贴过去，往上边吮吻舔舐了起来。他耳朵里听见Spock每一样的反应，尽情享受了一会，随后将舌头深深地插了进去。Spock顿时发出了一种尖锐的、毫不体面的声音。Jim笑起来，舌头像活塞一般开始进进出出，努力用嘴巴操起Spock。他又绕过手去，握住了Spock的阴茎；发现它和之前一样笔直坚硬。显然，Spock喜欢被舔屁股。Jim把舌头插得更深了。Spock的屁股紧得叫人发狂，内壁往他的舌头不停地挤压，脉搏般一动一动地抽搐。它是那样的热，那样的性感；而Jim会将舌头抽出来的唯一原因，是他自己的裤子已紧得让他难受。

他往自己手上挤了一大堆的润滑剂，手指插进了Spock的后穴。被舌头开垦过以后，手指进入得十分容易；不过也需要再推进几下，才能没根而入。他听到Spock发出一声低泣，连忙抽回手指，想让动作温柔一点。他很小心不把那里撕裂，或是造成擦伤。等来回进出了好几次以后，他才又加上另一根比之前更湿润的手指，深深地埋进内壁，分了开来。Spock的小穴在他的手下不甘不愿地、勉强地张开了——这景致是那样的美，以至于每扩张一点，Jim都想凑上去舔舐一下。他最后尽可能地设法吻了几次。

当他加到三根手指的时候，Spock的喉咙里又溢出了那种哭泣般的声音。他猛然抬起臀部，迎向Jim的手指微微挺动。Jim继续着，直到他听到那声微弱的，“Jim……”

Jim将脸埋进Spock的胯间，长长地呻吟一声。他好想要Spock。想要到都快忍不住。帝国对他真是太好、太好了，这世上再没有比Spock更好的宠物。他最后吻了一次Spock的阴茎，起身爬到Spock身上，低头和Spock吻在一起。Spock的两腿环住了他的腰，双手则攀上Jim的肩头，抚过Jim的后背。Jim拉下拉链，掏出阴茎，摸到润滑剂后看也没看就挤了一堆出来涂上自己的那根——他没法分心。他将全身心都投入到了Spock的嘴上。Spock正用力地吻他，一次比一次热情，Jim都不知道瓦肯人能热烈到这样的地步。他不知道一个奴隶能热烈到这样的地步。但Spock吻他的感觉，就仿佛Spock是真心的，仿佛Spock是真的想要Jim；这简直让Jim发了狂。他们的舌头在半当中纠缠，而Jim甚至有了要爬上Spock的阴茎，给他小小的瓦肯人一桩奖励的念头。可他已经扩张好了那个漂亮的小穴。他是那样的想要它……

Jim的下身轻松对准了Spock的后穴。就好像他的那一根有了灵性，知道自己该去哪儿一样。他往那里轻轻地撞了撞，嘴上仍旧和Spock的黏在一起，直到半晌后才退开。他想看着Spock的反应。他需要知道自己是不是进得太快，会不会把Spock伤到。他垂下脸，额头抵住了Spock，又在Spock抬头试着要吻他的时候转过脸去，低声道：“我要知道我有没有伤到你……”Spock就只亲了亲他的脸颊，旋即躺平下去，粗重地喘息。Jim可以感觉到Spock的阴茎流出的前液涂抹过他的小腹。

他往前挺了一挺。阴茎插进了Spock的小穴，Spock就低喘一声，背弓了起来。Jim伸手轻拍他的脸颊，嘴里发出一些安慰的音节，一边将下身抽出了大半，又更用力地插入了进去。Spock是那么、那么的紧。即使作了润滑，却还是很难让Jim深入。Jim只能尽力往里推进，来回地尝试。有一阵他感觉好像Spock也在试着要把他吃进去一般；他抬眼望向Spock那双深色的眼睛，发现他这一个念头或许是真的。他往外退出了一点，又猛地挺刺进去，一遍遍周而复始，直到他已经插得不能再深，手撑在那里，和Spock一起剧烈地喘息。Spock紧紧地裹住了他。Jim就不由模糊地想到，不知道Spock会不会想要记住自己——就像他想要牢牢地记住Spock一样。

然后他抽了出来。他稍微调整了一些角度，又插了进去——这让Spock咬住了牙关。他第二次插入时，Spock的胸口因喘息而上下起伏。等到了第三次，Jim终于明白了——Spock的头向后抛仰过去，嘴里低低尖叫，环住Jim腰杆的大腿也一阵阵发紧。Jim呻吟起来，抽出阴茎，开始往那同样的一点来回猛烈地撞击，他一手撑在Spock的脸侧，另一手蛇行而下，抓住了抵在他们两人小腹之间的那根坚硬的阴茎。他将它捏了一下；而Spock立刻就发出了一声令人惊叹的呜咽。

“你好性感。”Jim呻吟着，腰臀激烈地往前挺动。他把Spock重重地干进床垫——他本没打算这样用力——而Spock急切地抬起腰身，迎合向Jim的动作，阴茎在Jim的手里硬到不行。Jim垂脸蹭着Spock的脸颊，一遍遍地在上面落下亲吻。“你是完美的。你是我想要的一切。我绝对会好好地照顾你……”他突然中断了，嘴里溢出一声渴切的低喘；因Spock吻上了他的脖颈，手抓住他的肩膀，在他的肌肤上点燃火焰。Jim奖励了Spock的这几样行为。他手上配合起自己下身的抽插，在Spock的阴茎上来回套弄了几下；Spock顿时就发出一阵低吼。这让Jim想更用力地干他。想把自己全部埋进他宠物美味的身体。他想将Spock填满，想将Spock彻头彻尾地标记，想在舰长椅上、食堂桌面、或是轮机室的曲速核心那里把他的Spock狠狠地操翻。他想把Spock压在舰上的每一处地方，想和Spock用尽每一处体位，想听见Spock嘴里逸出的每一声呻吟，想感受Spock身上的每一寸肌肤。无数快感对准他将他轮番轰炸，直到他再也承受不住。

他低下头，找到了Spock的嘴唇，重重地吻了下去。这一次的吻是湿润、和令人晕眩的，他的舌头如性器一般干起Spock的嘴巴；而Spock仰头做了回应，突然间那么渴望，那么主动，就仿佛他已经失了控。他一定感觉很好。Jim想让他感觉很好。

Jim可以察觉到自己就要高潮。这太快了。他更用力地套弄起Spock的阴茎，下身往Spock的那一点拼命地碾磨，不顾一切地想要Spock比他先一步射出来。他想要Spock在狂喜中爆发，想要Spock和自己一样，感到激动、渴望、和急切。他深深地吻住Spock，下身不停捣进Spock紧实的后穴，Spock就在他身下扭动着、喘息着、手指陷进Jim的肩膀。如果他们身前有窗，那上面一定会被他们的喘息蒙上一层白雾。

很快，这一切就变得太多。Spock尖叫了一声，声音连Jim的嘴都没法完全堵住，和肌肤相撞的响声、和Jim粗重的喘息交织着纠缠在一起。他往上拱向Jim的身体，阴茎一阵阵抽搐着，在Jim的手中爆发开来；精液撒满了Jim的手指和他们两人的胸膛。他的屁股也因此绞紧了，内壁猛地咬住了Jim的阴茎——这简直是Jim有生以来体验到过的最好的一次床上感觉。他一分钟后就也射了，低吼着，精液填满了Spock的身体深处，手上则还继续套弄着Spock的阴茎，拇指拂过那里湿润的顶端。他爱死了这个。

片刻后他瘫软下去，直直地压在他宠物的身上，全身上下汗流浃背，又粘又乱。瓦肯人应该是很强壮的。Jim也就没有马上挪开——他的阴茎还全部埋在Spock的体内。他凑到Spock耳边，喃喃道：“你太棒了。”

过了一分钟，Spock轻喘道：“谢谢你……Jim。”

那一晚，Jim睡了一个长久以来都没有过的好觉。他做了许多美梦，有关混乱的第一次接触，和各种奇怪的新新世界；那里每一名人员都自愿服从于帝国，而他也因此提升做了将军，还破例保留了他的星舰。当最后他的眼睛缓缓睁开，看到周围环绕着他的黑暗的时候，他还在合着那些小号乐声轻声哼唱。

梦渐渐褪去了。不远处拉下了一半帘子的窗户外面，透进来一点细碎的星光。Jim打个呵欠，在床上伸展开四肢，将脸埋进底下洁白的枕头。可不知怎么，他总觉得床上有点不大对劲——他换了个姿势，忽然意识到：床太大了。太空了。

Jim坐了起来，抬手软绵绵地揉了揉眼睛。他并不是一个人入睡的。他之前帮Spock洗了澡，又给Spock喂了食物和水；因此Spock绝没有理由要在半夜里离开他的身边。他转过身，刚打算下床，却陡然注意到旁边地板上蜷缩着的那具苍白的身体——Spock将脸转离了床铺，身子轻微地颤抖着；显然对可以去调节房间里的温度一事并不知情。Jim就记下了，提醒自己等下去把室温调高；他肯定瓦肯人喜欢更高点的温度。

他俯下身去，伸手轻抚了抚Spock的肩膀，想看看Spock是不是醒着。Spock立时就转过了头，眼里闪着惺忪的光芒。Jim侧脸对房间道：“电脑，灯光，百分之五。温度提高百分之五。”电脑发出哔的一响，完成了Jim的指令。

Spock还在看着他。Jim就轻声道：“你在地上干什么？”他又皱起眉：“你不想和我一起睡觉？”

Spock的眉毛纠在了一起。他坐起来，转身朝向Jim，低低声地道：“奴隶在不被使用时，不该身处于家具之上。”

Jim嗤了一声。他就知道。“这话很蠢。快点，过来。”他向Spock伸出了手。Spock微微睁大了眼，但片刻还是把Jim的手握住了。Jim就将他拉回床上，掀起被单把Spock盖住了，同时努力叫自己不要太去盯着Spock的臀部——他要想在几个钟头后轮班的时候保持警惕，就得好好再睡上一阵。Spock对此是项威胁。非常具有诱惑力的威胁。然而Jim还是不愿放手。他让Spock睡到床上中间的位置，从后边环住Spock的背部，紧紧地抱住了他。Spock很冷，Jim就在他的后颈那里印下许多亲吻，希望能令Spock快点恢复温暖。他又在毯子底下去磨蹭Spock的腿脚——即使这令他自己都颤抖了起来。Spock起初很为他的行为有些坐立不安；可最后还是慢慢靠近了Jim的胸口——显然他很喜欢Jim的体温。Jim通常都是挺暖和的。

等半晌后Spock终于不再那么像一桶瓦肯人形状的冰块，Jim往后躺了回去。他打了个呵欠，又记起来方才的问题，重复道：“你宁愿睡在地上，也不愿意跟我一起睡吗？”

Spock道：“不。”他翻了个身，面向Jim。他看起来仿佛想要依偎进Jim的怀里，只不知道该如何去做——要么就是自尊心不肯让他主动去摆这种姿势。Jim就笑起来，呼了口气。

“如果你想要什么，告诉我。”

Spock眨了眨眼。Jim凑过去，啄了啄他的嘴唇，喃喃道：“电脑，关灯。”黑暗就重新笼回到他们身上。Jim往前挪了一点，伸手拥住了Spock。他能感觉到Spock静静地呆在他的怀里；这是他此刻所能拥有的最好的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

Jim隔天比平常醒得早了一点。他没再睡回笼觉，低声把灯光一点、一点地调暗了，想不要吵着Spock。但Spock其实也早就醒了，蜷在了Jim的怀里，半闭着眼，睡意惺忪。他在暗淡的灯光中显得格外漂亮，漂亮到让Jim突然生出一股冲动，想看看在地球日出的光晕中Spock又会是一个什么模样。

他垂下脸，亲了亲Spock的额头，带着点困意地喃喃道：“你睡得怎么样？”话音落地，他又打了个呵欠。

Spock等Jim打完了呵欠，才说道：“很好。”

Jim道：“那就好。”随即又亲了亲他。Spock有点儿早晨起床后的口臭，不过Jim估计也有。他不知怎么的就有些想笑。

他推开被单下了床，去一边的柜子里拿出来几条短裤。他应该要去洗澡的，但他最后决定将它推迟到轮班过后——他要把他仅有的这几点空闲时间里的每一分每一秒都花在Spock的身上。他无意识地看向他放内裤的抽屉，想着自己是不是要给Spock穿点什么。一方面，他不想让任何人看到Spock那两瓣挺翘的臀部和那根饱满的阴茎。可另一方面，Jim自己又无时无刻不想把那两瓣翘臀和那根阴茎给牢牢盯着。他多希望当初自己能带点人造皮的长裤到船上来。

他倒是有几条泳裤。卡其色的，比较宽大。他招手叫Spock过来，后者表情困惑，但还是滑出了毯子，走向Jim。Jim在脑子里提醒了下自己等下要给Spock把颈圈给戴回去——要是被人发现Spock没有把颈圈戴着，那就糟糕了。等Spock到了他跟前，Jim弯下腰抬起了Spock的脚踝，帮他穿进那条泳裤，又顺着那两条笔直的长腿一直拉到腰上。他注意到Spock的阴茎并不是软绵绵的——他自己的也不是。这也是没有办法的事情。一大早醒来看到怀里有一个性感的男人，晨勃肯定是无法避免的。

等Spock穿好了泳裤，Jim往后退开一点，看了看他的作品。它们穿在Spock身上显得挺奇怪——底下太宽，并且太……随意了。Spock板正地说道：“奴隶不该穿衣。”

Jim却只打量着那双泳裤，嘴里道：“穿衣会对你有所损伤？”

“不会。”

“那就安静。你的身体只能给我看；我可不需要其他的船员对着你抛媚眼。”Jim冲他微微一笑。Spock就扬了扬眉，露出一种仿佛觉得Jim顽童心性的表情。这应当可算是对主人的无礼，可Jim却觉得有趣。他说道：“算了，这些穿着不行。”他蹲身把泳裤拉了下去，却又差点被Spock那根脱困而出的半勃的老二给打在脸上。他当即就很想去亲上一口；但片刻还是把这冲动压住了。他得在分心前好好想出个计划。

和Spock玩换装游戏实在有劲到不行。Jim往他身上试了好几套衣服，半晌还是决定回到最标准的、黑色的星舰制服长裤。它们相当贴身，只或许短了一厘米。Jim和Spock是一样身高的，可大概Spock的腿要稍微长一些。

Jim也试着给Spock穿了上衣，却有些松。他就决定还是算了，把上衣脱了下来。他还想给Spock穿他的那几件毛衣——Spock穿上去估计会很可爱——但那样的穿着，去舰桥上估计要更引人注目。Spock说不定也会觉得不舒服。而且说到底……Jim还是需要一些养眼的画面的。

最后他任由Spock赤了脚，裸露出胸膛。Spock似乎对此毫无意见——然而话说回来，他浑身上下一丝不挂的时候，也没有对那有半分意见。

Spock是极其诱人的。那条长裤在Spock的身上平整地穿好，一切都严丝合缝，只有胯下因Jim的注视而微微地隆起。Jim伸出食指，勾住了腰带，将Spock猛地拽前，激烈地吻上了他。Spock出人意表地、很轻易地就给予了回应——和前一分钟那种沉默静止的样子截然不同。

Jim抱住Spock转了个身，将他压进床铺，低语道：“我可以一整天地来干你。”

他起身爬去床头柜，等回转身时，却发现Spock正冲他扬着眉毛：“这是极不可能出现的事情。人类男性在每一次交配结束后，都需要一定量时间的休息以恢复体力。”

Jim就不由自主地笑了。他笑得嘴都要咧到耳根，一边轻轻拍了拍Spock的屁股。Spock顺从地翻了个身，背部在床上线条优美地伸展开来，双腿大张，膝盖曲起。他将头埋进枕下，侧过了脸，面无表情地看向Jim。

Jim俯身覆住他的后背，弯腰亲了亲他的脸颊。“你真好玩。”

“我很高兴你认为我的逻辑有趣。”要不是Jim了解Spock，他几乎要以为Spock在讽刺他。看来他的宠物……也并不是真的那么温顺。或许Spock终于意识到他和Jim在一起时可以稍稍试探一些底线。他现在不再害怕自由地说话，Jim是感到很高兴的。如果Spock想要试水，Jim愿意让他一路划桨横穿他们之间的海洋。

Jim扒下来那条他方才才一丝不苟帮Spock穿上的裤子，让裤管堆挤在Spock的大腿。Spock的屁股在布料的衬托下显得愈发丰满和浑圆，大腿根部因为被裤子勒着，那两瓣臀就更凸显出来，紧绷白净，神气活现。Jim俯身在一瓣臀上亲了一口，又往另一瓣上打了一掌——Spock就陡地吸了口气。鲜血冲上了Jim留下的掌印，他低头吻着，又狠拍了一记刚才没享受到他掌掴的臀瓣：这就叫做一碗水端平。他张开口，往Spock屁股上轻轻咬了几下，听见从Spock嘴里溢出来的微弱的、猫叫般的啜泣。他直想躺在这儿爱抚礼拜着Spock的这一颗臀，一直到伽马班次的结束。

只可惜他没有时间。他还要去管一艘星舰，只能快点行动。Jim打开了润滑剂的瓶子，往掌心里挤了许多，抬手抚上Spock的臀瓣。他的食指带着润滑剂滑过Spock的臀缝——有一点冷，是的，但Jim相信Spock的体温应该能将它快快地暖和起来。他将臀缝稍稍掰开，露出里面的小穴，伸手指碰了一碰；它就在他的指下轻轻地颤抖了一下。然而只揉了几揉，那一圈褶皱的肌肉又微微分开，让Jim插进手指，一直缓缓没到指关节处。

他抬起眼，看到Spock正扭头紧望着他，一双眼里仿佛有火在燃烧。Jim咧嘴一笑，手指在Spock的后穴里来回抽插，寻着Spock体内的那一点，一边又再次低头吻了吻Spock的臀部。当他碰到了那一点时他第一时间就反应了过来：Spock身子一抖，用力咬住了下唇，试着想吞下去嘴里倒抽的那一口冷气。但Jim勾了勾手指，Spock就还是呻吟了出来，脸埋进枕头不想让Jim看见。Jim笑了，把第二根手指也插入进去直直地按上了那一点——Spock的屁股就猛地往后一挺。Jim把它压了下去。

他探手过去，握住了Spock勃起的阴茎。Spock的腰臀顿时再次剧烈一抖，嘴里也溢出了一声尖锐的低泣。Jim干干地套弄着，另一手在后面将Spock不住扩张；他想让Spock在快感中感到一点疼痛，这样就能坚持得更久一些。Spock是已经完全勃起了的。这要么说明他是个毫无廉耻的荡妇（这显然是极不可能的），要么就是他至少是确实真心想要和Jim做爱。或许这只是身体上的影响；可多少也算得上点什么。这个念头让Jim也完全得硬了，他呻吟着道：“说可以了。”

“可以了？”Spock声音低哑。这显然是个问句，因此尽管Jim极度地想要将它当做是继续下去的讯号，他还是没有行动。他松开了握着Spock阴茎的手，好叫Spock不要就这么直接地射出来，一边掏出了自己的那根。

“当你想叫我干你的时候，就说可以了。”他低声说道。他很有点吃惊Spock竟然会不晓得那句话的意思——以Spock的年级，Jim肯定不会是他的第一个主人（可谁又会放弃掉Spock这样的奴隶呢？）。

Spock却又出乎他意料地发出了一声喘息。“那如果，一直到你要去值班了，我都不说呢？”

Jim大声地呻吟出来，手指上操Spock屁股的动作越发激烈。他嘶声道：“那我会去工作。我会把你就这么留在这儿，让你后边就这样一直空着，让你饥渴难耐。”他会这样做的——他还能在舰桥上幻想着这样可爱的场面。不过真要那样，估计他一整天都要在下身顶了个帐篷。他也不能把Sulu或是Chekov拉到电梯那边去干一场解决此事——毕竟他有了奴隶。他有了Spock。而Spock……让他不觉得他还会再想和任何别的人做爱。

显然，Spock完全不理解这个“可以了”的意思。因为他没有说。他只喘息道：“现在。”

Jim想这样说也无所谓了。

他把手指飞快地退了出来，拿润滑剂抹上阴茎，随即俯下身去，下身紧紧地贴住了Spock的屁股。他一手扶着阴茎的前端在Spock的穴口不住磨蹭，胸膛抵着Spock的后背来回起伏，另一手则撑在了Spock身体的一侧，手肘深埋进边上的床垫。他吻着Spock的脸颊，低声道：“你是完美的。”

然后他缓缓地插了进去。

Spock的后穴紧紧地包裹住了他的阴茎。他可以感觉到Spock的内壁被他一点点地撑开，又将他用力地吸入。Jim低头贴住了Spock的脸，下身一寸一寸地慢慢前进，直到他一整根都全部深埋进Spock的体内。巨大的快感几乎令他崩塌，他花了好一分钟才调整好心底那种感觉。他也让Spock调整了一会。他可以感觉到Spock那颗饱满的臀部在抵着他的下胯微微地摇动。Jim想他真是从没有遇到过一个这么适合被操的屁股。他空出双手，抚过Spock的身侧，又灵巧地环住了Spock的胸膛，将他的宠物紧紧地揽在怀里。

他在Spock的脸上落下无数的亲吻。下身缓慢抽出，又狠狠地一撞进去。他听到Spock嘴里断断续续的喘息，只想将它们全数吞下。在又几次抽插后他找到了那一个地方——那一个能让Spock弓起背部、发出低沉动人的呻吟的地方。Jim的阴茎就开始往那里一下下地挺刺，双手则在Spock身上四处游走，把Spock的乳头揉弄了几下，又往下捉住Spock的阴茎，轻柔地上下套弄。他把脸埋进Spock的肩膀，鼻子在那里轻轻蹭着。Spock就发出了动物般的低叫，手指紧紧地揪住了床单。

如果可以，Jim简直能将一天都花在这张床上。他会的。可他还有工作，因此只能放任自己动得越发狂野，让自己陷进巨大的快感之中。一切都快、而剧烈。他在Spock的身上大幅度地起伏，下身重重地在Spock的身体里来回穿刺，手上配合着套弄Spock的阴茎。Spock把臀部往后顶过去，像是想更深地吞进去Jim的老二；过一会腰身又往前耸动，用力地挺进Jim的手心。他嘴里溢出许多情色的响声，后颈则流下一串串的汗水。Jim低下头，在汗珠滑落脊柱前将它们舔了干净。随后又慢慢往上，吻过Spock的脖颈，耳朵，和脸颊。

Spock试着想扭过身体。可角度实在有些尴尬，Jim就主动地探过脸去，吻住了Spock的嘴唇。Spock的这种心甘情愿比什么都要让Jim兴奋，一分钟过后，他就大声地低吼出来，阴茎不间断地往Spock的身体里来回挺刺，随即深埋在Spock那紧到难以置信的后穴里猛烈爆发。Spock也射了。他颤抖着，咬住了拳头，好让自己不至于发出太多的呻吟。他的屁股把Jim紧紧咬着，一直把Jim榨干到最后一滴；Jim也就瞬间瘫软下来，无力地重重瘫倒在Spock的背上，不愿离开。

他知道瓦肯人是强壮的。但片刻后他还是翻身躺到一旁，老二不甘不愿地滑出了Spock的身体，手也移开了Spock小腹上那一团黏糊糊的精液痕迹。他躺在那儿，高潮的余韵在他身体里泛过一阵暖流。他可以听见Spock在他身边喘息的声音；他知道Spock正在看他。

Jim将手抬到了嘴边。又伸出舌头，心不在焉地舔了舔手指上Spock的（出人意表的甜蜜的）精液。Spock就低声道：“我为我制造的脏乱感到抱歉。”

Jim没有看他，只说：“你不必为绝赞的性爱道歉。”他还有点儿气喘吁吁。他把手上剩余的那些精液往床单上擦干净了——它之后反正也是要洗的。

片刻后他又转过身，捉住Spock的下巴，把他拉过来快速地吻了一吻。他让Spock尝了尝自己的滋味——Spock并没有抱怨，反而回吻向Jim，将唾液里的味道和Jim平等交换。

当他们半晌分开呼吸，彼此都还因为高潮而有些晕眩。Jim是不想起身的。但他还是撑起了身子，爬下床单；在往Spock的屁股上印下最后一吻后，帮他的宠物把裤子拉起来穿好了。他又给Spock翻了个身，把Spock发泄过后的阴茎塞回裤裆里面，接着站直身子，穿上了自己的短裤。Spock在一边坐了起来。

Jim走向边上的衣柜去拿制服，一边随口问道：“你之前都有过什么样的主人？”他本不该计较这些事情。可他就是忍不住想问。他从柜子里拿出长裤，回头扔到床上，又走回床头柜那里，记起来要帮Spock戴回颈圈。

“三名瓦肯人，和一名人类。”Spock道。Jim不由吃了一惊——幸而他转着身，Spock就看不到他脸上的表情。一连有过四个主人可不是件轻便的事情。更何况Spock是近段时间才被卖掉。Jim拿起颈圈坐回床上，Spock就微微抬起下巴，让Jim好方便动作。这一圈东西在Spock的脖子上显得格外漂亮，那层黑色的外皮同Spock苍白的肌肤形成了一种诱人的对比。不过当然。即使不戴着领圈，Spock的脖颈也是极漂亮的。

“那些瓦肯人怎么样？”Jim无法想象他们会把Spock买回去做爱用——估计也最多不过是叫Spock做些秘书工作、或是家务活之类的。他低头穿上裤子。

可当他穿好了抬眼看过去，Spock的嘴唇却紧紧抿着。过了好一分钟，他才说道：“他们并不……满意我的人类血统。”Jim就哼了一声。愚蠢的理由。Spock却又加上一句：“他们并不像你一般仁慈。”

Jim……并不确定他对此有何感觉。自然，他是希望Spock认为他仁慈的。但一想到Spock之前的主人对他不够仁慈……他很清楚那意味着什么。Spock的身上是没有伤痕，然而一旦回收，他就会至少在表面上被治愈一次，因此所谓没有伤痕并不算得了数。况且瓦肯人很清楚要如何在皮下给人造成伤害。Jim默默提醒自己，之后要把Spock送到Bones那边检查一下。

他从衣柜里拿出件黑色的打底衫，又问道：“那那个人类呢？”

“他并不满意我的瓦肯血统。他也远远及不上仁慈。而且他在实行你的手段的时候，会比较没有那么……巧妙。”

“你是在委婉地说他打了你，也操了你？”Jim穿上他那件金色的转服，转身遮掩掉脸上纠在一起的眉心。把性爱比作是一种手段，这说法相当古怪。什么的手段呢？Jim也不知道。但Spock自己就是这么古怪的了。他等了一会，没有听到Spock的回答，就又转回身去，拉了拉身上的制服。

Spock的面上没有一丝的表情。当他终于开口，声音却平板得仿佛在背书。“我为我的用词向你道歉。”

“别傻了。”Jim试着将脸上严酷的神色放软。他走向床铺，抬手抚了抚Spock的脸颊。“我说过，你是完美的。我是真心的。”他弯下腰去，在Spock的前额轻轻一吻，郑重其事地望进Spock的眼睛。“我会好好对你。”

他拉过Spock的手，将瓦肯人领着走下床铺，往另一间房间过去。那边都是Jim的生活区域，摆了沙发，椅子，咖啡桌，和一间小厨房。角落里还有一座小小的操控台。他给Spock指了指那座玩意，说道：“只要不是最高机密的文件，我都解了锁。你独处的时候，愿意的话，可以去那里学习。星舰的功能，象棋的棋谱……或者一些科学的知识。随便你。”

Jim看向Spock。他的宠物睁大了眼，望着那座操控台，有那么一分钟，甚至完全说不出话。但那其实也算不上什么，只是一点小小的、Jim可以帮上忙的东西。可Spock还是看着他说道：“谢谢你。”他的语气紧绷，是十足十的瓦肯腔调，然而里面潜藏的一些情绪，还是令Jim微笑了出来。

+++

当Jim走进医疗室的时候，他知道Bones有了些不太妙的消息。后者皱着眉毛，露出那种绝不是小毛小病可以引出的毛躁表情，而是那种“我是医生，我不得不告诉你一桩坏消息”的样子。检查是在Bones的私人办公室里做的，Jim坚持要求这样——他可不想要让一堆护士围着他的宠物叽叽喳喳地做检查。

Bones在他的身后关上了门，落了锁。这位医生不喜欢被人打扰。Spock坐在边上的检查床上，手放膝头，双腿并拢，身姿笔直。Jim肯定是相信Bones的，不过他还是看了看Spock的脸，想确保Spock并未觉得不适。和往常一样，他的宠物神情莫测——Jim就温柔地抚了抚他的大腿，转脸看向Bones。

通常来说，他们并不会就直接在病人面前开口。但Spock基本上算是Jim的财产，Bones就拿出了PADD，打开几项扫描图，说道：“他身体很不好，Jim。”

Spock的大腿在Jim的手掌下猛地绷紧了。Jim抬眼看过去，却没能在Spock的脸上发现任何变化。“现在，还是之前？”他问道。

“之前。”Bones道：“我治了大多数。之前他身体内部残留了许多伤势，还有很几样器官的损伤。他营养也不良。”Jim皱了皱眉。Spock的过去比他想象中还要艰苦。但他也懂得Spock为什么没有在先前就告诉他这些——如果被认为受到了损坏，那这一名奴隶就会被退回去，等待重售。这样看来，Spock应该是不愿意离开他才隐瞒下病情。Jim不由感到一阵受宠若惊。可是话说回来，他又气Spock的身体会这样不好，也气自己没第一时间就帮Spock治疗。“我尽全力了。只能建议他每周过来再检查一次，确保他不会对这些注射药物有什么不良反应。”

“我明白的。”Jim立刻就答应了。他转向Spock，命令道：“你之后每一周同一时间都来这里，要McCoy医生说不用了才可以不来。明白吗？”

Spock简略地点了点头。“是的，舰长。”

Bones却又忽然道：“捂住你的耳朵。”Jim困惑地望了他一眼，Bones却只是从一个罐头里拿了两团棉花递给Spock，又重复一遍：“捂住。”

Spock的眼里闪过了一抹恼怒的神色——Bones并不是他的主人。但Jim并未反驳，他也就服从了，接过棉花塞进了双耳。Jim看在眼里，只觉得Spock这样子也可爱得要命；他连忙移开了眼，咳嗽一声。

“你这是要干嘛？我们不能出去说吗？”

“何必？”Bones耸了耸肩。“听着，你知道我不喜欢在病人面前说这类话，但是……他可能不值得这些治疗。”

Jim扬起了眉。他不确定这算不算是医学上的意见。

Bones清了清嗓子。“我可以在生理上治好他。可他有态度问题。”

“态度问题？”Jim双手环胸，怀疑地重复了一遍。

“你没听错。”Bones皱眉道：“我刚给他做视网膜扫描的时候，他跟我说我是在浪费时间，说他视力极佳。之后等我要用皮肤再生器的时候，他又说原生质疗法会更有效率。”他看到Jim脸上露出憋笑的表情，越发火冒三丈。“我说真的！他甚至说我的扫描仪出了故障。他或许算个美人，但他完全搞不清自己的位置！后面我读到了一些很奇怪的数据，他都说不对——我下周要好好再把他检查一下——然后当我跟他说不要质疑你的医生的时候，他还暗示说我说的那些读数从未发生过！我是这艘船的首席医疗官，不是什么菜鸟医学生——我绝不能忍受被人这样对待的。”他恼怒地哼了一声，结束了他的长篇大论。

Jim差点要笑出声来。他转回头看向Spock，将那两团棉花从Spock的耳朵里拿了出来。Spock不动神色，不过Jim想以Spock的智力，他绝不难知道刚才Bones都说了些什么。Jim伸手握住了Spock的下巴，盯住他的眼睛，用一把严厉的语气说道：“下一次，对McCoy医生乖一点。”

Spock抬起了眉毛。Jim登时意识到Spock一定以为自己方才确实是乖的。但他还是开口道：“若我方才的举动不能够令McCoy医生满意，我道歉。”

Jim只想弯腰吻他。然而他也知道这对目前的境况并没有任何帮助，因此直起身问Bones道：“你想我打他屁股吗？”

Bones的脸蛋——如Jim所料——立刻就变红了。他伸出手指指着大门，吼道：“从我办公室里出去！”

好主意。Jim弯下腰，一手揽住Spock的膝底，一手扶着Spock的背，将他的宠物从床上抱了起来。Spock的手臂灵巧地绕住了他的脖子。Spock是有点重的，好在还在Jim的承受范围之内。他转过身，冲Bones狡黠地笑笑，Bones就咕哝着帮他开了门。

Jim抱着Spock，从医疗室一直回到了他的寝室。

+++

Jim知道，他需要停下这样的行为。这让这整件事情都进展缓慢，Spock也不应当被这样对待。

但Spock在他脚边跪着的样子实在性感到不行。他将食物从指间舔尽的模样，更是让Jim的裤裆发紧。他之前故意复制出了很多小吃，就因为他想看到Spock将自己小小的粉红色舌头包裹住中指和食指，把上面残余的糖粉碎屑舔得干净的样子。

通常来说，Jim更喜欢咸一些的，丰盛的餐点。比如肉类、和很正式的晚餐。可Spock却似乎喜欢味道比较清淡的，或者是蔬菜水果之流。Jim就想，既然他们要一起吃，让他顺着Spock的口味又有何不可？他低头又咬了一口草莓，将其余的递给Spock，看着Spock把牙印周围那一圈细细舔了，又缓缓吸吮进口中。他这个样子实在是色情得要命——Jim都不知道Spock是不是故意的。当他咬下第一口食物，他总觉得他们是在间接接吻。不过等下次他喂Spock吃东西，他是不会再先咬一口了。他也不是很坏的坏蛋。

他只是有点软弱。而Spock是那样的美。当他吃完了草莓，他舔上了Jim的手指，就好像要帮Jim清理干净——随后又吻了一吻，像是在说：谢谢你。Jim就抚了抚Spock的短发。他知道他的手指上还残留着唾液；但Spock之后总归还是要洗头的。他又吃起他的沙拉——这是另一样Spock似乎比较喜欢的食物。这并不能算是小吃，Spock舔叉子的样子，也没有舔手指来得好看。Jim轻拉了拉Spock的颈圈（这是Spock目前身上唯一穿着的东西），Spock就心领神会，爬上了他的大腿。Jim帮Spock换了个姿势，让Spock蜷进他的胸口，两腿从Jim的腿上垂下去，头则倚着Jim的脸，微微地后仰。

Jim吃起了沙拉。每吃一口，他都要转而递给Spock。沙拉估计不会让Spock长肉，可多少是营养的，Spock看着也喜欢吃。等干掉了一大半碗，Jim故意往Spock的唇上抹了一点橄榄酱，Spock就在吃掉生菜以后伸出舌头舔了一舔。Jim连忙也凑脸过去帮忙。两人的舌尖就在当中轻轻撞到了。

Jim又退了回去，打算再给Spock喂上一口。几根修长的手指却倏然包覆住他，将他手中的叉子轻柔夺去。Jim看向Spock。他的宠物叉了几片叶子，抬起来递到Jim的唇边。Jim不由自主地笑了。他张开唇，任由Spock喂了他，又看着Spock将叉子重新放下。他心里就陡然升起一股冲动，想要把Spock就这么压倒在桌子上，狠狠地把他干到人事不知。

他并没那么做。只是抱着Spock陡然地站起了身。Spock连忙抓住他的衬衫，让Jim抱着走过咖啡桌，在对面的沙发上坐了下来。Jim自己又坐回去原来的座位，把餐盘拿到桌子正中，问道：“你想要筷子还是叉子？”剩下的几道餐点都是米饭。显然，瓦肯人都是素食主义者——Jim都有注意。Spock微微地歪过了头。

“筷子。我做错了什么吗？”

Jim笑了一笑，从抽屉里拿了双筷子递给Spock。“没有。我只是很忙，你又是智慧生物……我是想让你明白，你是被允许能够独立进食的。虽然有时候我更想亲手喂你。”

Spock的脸上露出了某种近乎于……尴尬的表情。就仿佛他觉得自己不应当坐在家具上面。为了叫他分心，Jim又问道：“你有没有去过里萨星？”

“里萨星？”Spock抬起眉毛。他看上去像是在等Jim先吃，Jim就先吃了一口，Spock才拣起自己的食物，吃了，说道：“我没有。”

“他们叫它极乐星球。”Jim咧嘴一笑。“它在帝国的统辖范围之内。你知道我的，我肯定是很爱探索未知宇宙的，不过有时候玩玩自己后花园里还没见过的风景也挺不错。你明白不？”

Spock和Jim预料中一样呆呆地点了点头。“这是一项合理的天性。”

“如果可以，你又想去哪里？”

Spock花了一分钟想了一下。他在脑子里过了一遍那片漫无边际的宇宙，一边下意识地咬住下唇。Jim几乎可以看见Spock脑海中那些轰转的思绪——他感到一阵快活。他一直都喜欢去挖掘前人所从未挖掘过的秘密，这也是他当初那样努力要当上舰长的原因之一。Spock呢，对他的问题应当也是感兴趣的。Jim可以从他的脸上看出来。终于，Spock开口道：“我认为罗慕兰帝国会十分有趣。”

“罗慕兰？”Jim笑了。“那些混账？”

“撇开他们的社会独特性不谈，罗慕兰人和瓦肯人有着相似的背景。我因此猜想他们的家乡和瓦肯星也会有着一定程度的相似。其中的差异性应当具有很有趣的研究价值。”

Jim点了点头，有点了解了Spock的意思。“……在某种程度上也算是研究一下你们自己的民族。这我可以理解。”

盘子里只剩下了一颗饭团。Jim将盘子往Spock那里推了推，让Spock把它吃掉了。


	4. Chapter 4

Spock跳大腿舞的样子，让Jim格外的欲火难耐。他以前让很多人在他腿上磨过——各式各样的种族，各式各样的性别——有穿着衣服的，有一丝不挂的；有就端坐着的，有直接大胆滑上他的阴茎的；可从没有人像Spock这样子过。Jim想他应当不会再想让别人来做这件事情了。

但也不是说他们现在正在做爱。Jim还在值班，身上衣服都穿得十分齐整，手上漫不经心地扫过扶手操控台上星舰的命令。Spock穿着裤子在他的腿上磨蹭，露出只有Jim能欣赏到的那种呆呆的、眼睛半开半阖的表情。从开始动作以后他就没往旁边看过，Jim也不知道他是因为尴尬，还是想用这种专注的紧张感叫Jim为他融化。如果是后者——那他确实是做到了。

远处角落里有通讯器的响声。Jim叫Uhura接听了，没想着去关心。除非是非常紧急的事情，否则他并不想被打扰。他甚至关闭了扶手上的操控台屏幕，只为了专心于他腿上那两瓣不住摩擦的臀。Spock的双手拂过Jim的短发，又往下撑住Jim的肩膀，指尖轻触Jim的后颈。他的上半身端着没动，只臀部来回旋转，色情地前后晃动，以一种稳定的、仿佛被计算过的韵律往Jim逐渐勃起的下胯磨蹭着，带起一阵一阵的快感。Spock自己的胯部也顶起了一座小小的帐篷。Jim直觉察到，如果他们这会是私下在寝室里面，Spock的那顶帐篷估计要和他自己的一样高耸。

“舰长？”

Jim咬住唇，压下喉咙里的一声抱怨，转过椅子看向Uhura。“等会不行吗？”

“帝国来的命令，长官。”她用那种“不，不能等”的口气回答道。

Jim翻了个白眼。“通过来吧。”那条命令立刻传入了他的操控台。全是被加了密的文本。他看了一眼，转头对Spock道：“你继续。”

Spock扬了扬眉。仿佛被Jim以为他会停止动作的念头给冒犯到了。

那一串命令有点麻烦。企业号这会正将一种罕有的狄诺布病原体送往日哥连殖民地，帝国却又突发奇想，要叫他们在任务行进的过程中，拐到克卢诺思的一座废弃行省的上空，将一名病原携带者（一只tribble，要命）给扔下去。很显然，最近情报机关让他们拥有了能将一些体型较小的物资投送入克林贡的行星防御系统——尤其是那一座行省的防御系统——的能力。而根据情报，那座行省在未来的十三个小时之内将不会有任何的常规巡逻，因此空无一人，易受打击。可是……“我们怎么可能有时间把东西传送下去？他妈怎么可能会没有军队在那边巡逻？”Jim又看了一遍那条命令，为帝国高层人员的愚蠢感到一阵恼火。

是，他是帝国里最鲁莽、却又最厉害的舰长。但就因为他常常能完成不可能的任务，并不意味着他们就能把所有不可能的任务都扔到他的头上来。

Jim叹了口气。却还是打开通讯频道，通知了他的医疗官：“Bones，拿一个被感染了的tribble，包起来——我要Scotty准备好在两个小时以后将它传送下去。”

“我们那么快就能到了？”Bones问了一句，又咕囔着抱怨道：“算了；我也不想知道。”他挂了通讯。

Jim就直直地坐在那儿，太过性奋，以至于都没法集中精神去考虑目前的状况。但他也绝不愿叫Spock停止；尤其当Spock的大腿正那样地磨挤着他的时候。Spock搂着他脖颈的双手也越发用力，身体往前更靠近了一些，低头轻啄Jim的前额。这种自发的亲吻并不像是Spock的作风，不过Jim在之前就享用了好几次。他微抬起头，给予Spock更多亲吻的空间，Spock就拿鼻子亲昵地蹭他，下身沉默地、精确地不住磨蹭。Jim抬手搂住了Spock的腰，双手温柔地爱抚过他的后背。

Spock俯下身，往Jim的耳朵里呢喃了一句。“或许你可以将星舰藏在克卢诺思星的卫星后面，舰长。”

Jim的双手陡地停住了。他望向他的奴隶——他的、解决了他的难题的奴隶。Spock却还在往Jim的腿上卖力地跳着，脸上是一派很认真的神色。他在Jim的注视下说道：“距离克卢诺思最大的卫星，普拉克西斯很远的地方，有一颗很小的卫星，可以将企业号完全遮蔽起来。克卢诺思和普拉克西斯的传感器将无法感应到企业号的一切。如果任务的目的仅仅是传送下去一件物品，那么做出企业号能够在克林贡军队发现之前及时离开的假设，是符合逻辑的。”

Jim眨了眨眼。不知怎么，Spock比起刚才要更加——以指数倍的——性感起来。“真是个聪明的小东西。是不是？”他的语调都因为吃惊而变得平淡。

Spock微微地皱了眉。他很低声地道：“如果我越界了，我道歉，舰长。”他犹豫一下，又加上一句：“我近来有……在学习……我相信这是被准许的。”

“是被准许的。”那一阵吃惊总算是过去了，而一抹微笑爬上了Jim的脸颊。“你很了不起。”他很轻声地说着，但他非常、非常地真心。Jim转过椅子，叫道：“Uhura，呼叫最近的星舰情报部门，我要知道克卢诺思周边卫星的所有情报。Chekov，我要知道哪一颗卫星距离普拉克西斯最远、最偏僻。Mattheson，为以防万一，我们最好升起全部的防御罩，武器也要提前准备。Sulu，情报一旦入手，你就负责将我们送往那颗卫星。我需要企业号在十小时以内到达目的地。好了，各位，行动起来！”

他的船员们开始调动起手上的工作。Jim就降低了声线，用几乎可以算是低吟的语调在Spock耳边道：“而你。我得给你一个奖励。”他直直地看向Spock，手指滑下去探进Spock的裤子；Spock的眼里顿时闪过一抹光芒。Jim并没有把裤子脱掉——他让Spock保留了一些隐私。他只把手伸进去，捉住了Spock勃起的阴茎；它已因为Jim的许诺蓬勃地鼓胀起来。

Spock张开嘴，舌尖在其中动了一动，就仿佛他喉咙正在冒烟。他喘息了一声。“感谢你考虑我的建议，舰长。”

“我不是在考虑。我是接受了。”Jim叹道。他抓住Spock的头发，将Spock拉下来重重地吻了上去，他可以感觉到Spock紧紧地压向自己，感觉到Spock的臀部以更缓慢的速度摩擦着，往Jim的手心里轻轻挺刺。Jim的舌尖吮住了Spock的，手指则握紧了Spock的性器，大拇指划过顶端——那里已经有前液渗了出来。Jim立刻开始上下套弄。Spock贴着他的身体诱人地绷紧了，嘴唇大张，以急速地喘息。他的身子紧接着全部蜷缩进了Jim的怀抱，将其余的船员都隔在了视线之外；就仿佛整个世界只剩下了他们两个。

这正是他们一贯以来的感觉。Spock在Jim的怀里彻底地放松，扔掉了所有的控制力，只将脸埋进Jim的脸侧，双手紧紧搂住Jim的脖颈。Jim的手动得越来越快，Spock的阴茎在他手里石头般及那英，颤抖着，痛苦着。Jim可以在Spock的身体里体会到那种需要。那种渴望、那种欲求。他亲吻着Spock的脸颊，舔舐着Spock的耳尖；他想感觉到Spock的高潮来临的那一刻。

Spock最后花了好一阵子才射出来。大概是因为他的自我控制，又意识到他们正被人在一旁看着；意识到其实并不是真的只有他们两个。可Jim并不在乎。他喜欢让每个人看见Spock脖颈上的颈圈，让每个人看见Spock身上涌动的快感——让他们知道Spock是属于谁的。Jim的有些同事也是有奴隶的，但他们跟Spock完全不可同日而语。Jim很肯定，根本不会有人能比得上Spock。Jim挑起Spock的下巴，牢牢地吻住他的嘴唇，舌头探进去挑逗Spock的口腔。而Spock无礼地、又完美地——也动了舌头，和Jim的在半当中争斗纠缠。Jim的手上就捏了一下。Spock贴着他猛颤了一下。

然后Spock重重地撞上了Jim的嘴，双唇紧闭——他的高热的性器则在Jim的手中爆发了开来。他往Jim的手指上射了许多浓厚的、奶油颜色的精液，还有许多黏连在Spock的裤子上面。Jim急切地吞下了Spock的呻吟，任由Spock的身体剧烈地颤抖着，一边低头将他不停地亲吻。

当Spock终于退开，他的嘴里还在低低地喘息。Jim把手从Spock的裤子里抽了出来，掀开自己身上那件金色的制服，往里面擦了擦手。Spock身上沾满精液的样子是极漂亮的，不过Jim不想让他在公开场合那样亮相。Spock就望着Jim的手，双眉紧皱，露出惯例的困惑的样子。但几秒后他就放弃了思考，靠近过去又吻了吻Jim，随即倚靠住Jim的肩头。

Jim花了几分钟享受了一下他的宠物身上那种温暖的感觉。等过去一会，Spock又开始磨蹭起他的臀部，Jim就笑着吻了吻他的脸颊，喃喃道：“不用了；你已经做得很好。”

Spock点点头，停止了动作。Jim稍微帮他换了个坐姿，让他的双腿悬下Jim的大腿，身体蜷着抵在Jim的身侧。Jim的阴茎还没有得到解放，但目前既然有正事要做——而且以后Spock会一直这样呆在他身边。他得习惯自己那根勃起的老二。

他叫了一声。“Uhura。进度如何？”一切就又恢复到了工作的状态。

+++

在回到寝室，帮Spock脱下颈圈以后，Jim渐渐养成了一个去舔舐Spock喉咙的习惯。这并不合理；但Jim想Spock身体上的这一部分别人都看不到，这个念头就让他更想去亲吻Spock的喉管。Spock似乎也挺喜欢Jim的这个行为。尽管他挣扎着让自己不要显露出来。

Jim吻着Spock的喉结，把他轻轻地推向床铺——他们身上已都只剩下最后一件布料。他们吃过了晚饭，洗过了澡；也是时候去做最后的这一件事情：是时候把互相弄得乱糟糟地睡在一起了。Jim在这之前还稍微工作了一会，让Spock自己去学习；并在Spock离开他后的每一秒钟都将Spock深深思念。他在最近变得依赖起来；但Jim毫不在意。

Spock倒进床铺，手肘撑着身子往后慢慢移动。Jim跟着他前行，一边开心地紧贴住Spock赤裸的肌肤。他帮着Spock摆了姿势：让Spock在枕头旁边的毯子上躺下来，往旁边蜷起身体。而Jim躺到他的身侧，头脚颠倒；这样他的脸就凑在了Spock的胯下，Spock的脸则对准了他的阴茎。他凑上前吻了吻Spock性器的顶端，脑海里微微晕眩，嘴上却镇定地开口道：“吸我？”

“这是个……古怪的姿势，Jim。”Spock道。Spock每次喊他的名字，都叫Jim感到一阵颤栗；他为此奖励了Spock的囊球一个亲昵的吻。Spock动了动身子，显然有些害臊。他拿和往常一样低沉、却又比往常要嘶哑一些的声音问道：“我是否该假定你……也会……‘吸我’？”他听起来像是不敢置信似的。像是，单单开口问出这样的一个问题，就是约了界了。

但Jim只是蹭了蹭Spock的下胯，吸进那里沉沉的麝香味道，嘴唇贴着Spock的大腿内侧低声道：“Spock先生，我将会让你眼冒金星。”

他抬起眼，发现Spock像是想说些什么。可最后Spock什么也没有说，只舔了舔嘴唇，随后张了开来——这景象就已足够令Jim呻吟。他看着他的性器顶端消失进Spock温暖的口中，转脸看向他自己眼前那根勃起的阴茎。它很长，泛着点淡淡的黄色，柱身则布满了绿色的血管。它还在微微地抽动——瓦肯的阴茎，Jim想，还挺可爱的。他伸出舌头，舔了舔它的顶端，紧接着就张开嘴唇含住了它。

Spock发出了一声呻吟。他口腔的振动立刻在Jim的老二上起了作用，循环般让Jim也呻吟了起来，迷醉于自己下身涌起的快感。他缓缓地将Spock的阴茎一寸寸地吞入——Spock也同样这样做着，而这就不免叫Jim有些难以集中。但Jim知道他是可以的。他虽然喜欢在上面，可这并不意味着他不知道该如何去取悦他的伴侣——他竭尽所能，令Spock感觉到他所经常从Spock那里获得的愉悦。他放松了下巴，遮掩起牙齿，舌头缓缓扫过Spock阴茎的下侧；一边不停地将Spock吞入，直到鼻子都抵住了Spock的囊球。

Jim又放松了喉管。他把Spock含得愈发深入，听到Spock嘴里大声的呻吟，不由感到一阵愉快。他忽然又顿住了，一阵快感袭过他的全身，让他忍不住往后仰过头去——Spock也张大了嘴，把他全部地吞了下去。Spock的嘴唇是那样的热，那样的湿滑和紧致。他的牙齿不小心刮到了Jim的肉棒，但那种轻微的痛楚反而令快感愈发浓厚。他必须强迫自己才能不让腰臀挺动起来，他不能就那么狠狠干起Spock的嘴巴——Jim张大口，把Spock没根吞入。

很显然，Spock并不如Jim那样有自制力。他不由自主地操起了Jim的嘴巴，Jim不得不伸手把Spock抓住了，一边努力让自己不要窒息，一边安抚地轻拍了拍Spock的大腿。他嘴里的阴茎正色情地脉动着，生机勃勃，热力惊人。Jim用力地吸吮了一下——把Spock最大声的呻吟给榨了出来。

Spock在他嘴里硬得像块石头。Jim甚至不用伸手去扶着，就能很轻易地往后退开，又往前重新把它含入。Spock的身体颤抖着，Jim就一手将他按住不动，一手往Spock的身侧拂过去，探到了Spock的臀部，用力地揉捏起来。他可以感觉到Spock的手也想做这样的动作——当Spock抓住他的臀瓣的时候，他鼓励般地呻吟了几声。Spock就开始按摩起那两瓣紧实的臀肉。

Spock并没有给Jim深喉。他还在努力。而Jim却已把Spock整根地吞入了，脑袋饥渴地前后摆动着，尽他所能地用劲吸吮。每当Spock发出一声呻吟——哭泣、或是轻哼、或是低咽和恳求——都让Jim体温升高，心跳加速。是，Spock口腔的震动令Jim的阴茎得到了极大的快感，但更关键是Spock——Spock的愉悦让Jim控制不住自己。他想凑得更近一些，他的乳头都挤到了Spock的小腹；可这一切是那么艰难。要控制着自己不让自己操起Spock的嘴，是那样艰难。

Spock也开始吮吸。他的头部做起了活塞运动的动作，只轻轻地颤抖着——简直棒极了。Jim嘴里含着根阴茎快活地哼了一声，想让Spock知道他感觉有多好——他确实感觉很好。证据都从他自己的阴茎顶端流了出来。他因那股令人兴奋的气味而头晕脑胀，心底里知道自己很快就要不行。他想先尝到Spock的味道，却不知道自己究竟还能坚持多久。他竭尽所能让他的口交能好到一个Spock无法抗拒的地步，可Spock自己也实在是做得不赖。他几乎觉得自己陷入了某种吸老二的比赛里面，只是同时作为一名选手、和一名被服务的对象——无论结果如何，对他来说，都是一桩奖励。他怎样都会享受到无上的愉悦。Jim皱起脸，把自己的阴茎往Spock嘴里一下下地插了过去，重、而快速。他发挥了他所有的本事。他要让Spock在他的身下不停扭动。

他自己的高潮也快要来临了。Jim能感觉到下腹的抽搐，和阴囊的紧绷。他的心跳飞快，脉搏狂野，阴茎随时随地准备爆发。可终于——终于还是Spock先射了出来。他的精液仿佛山洪爆发一样冲进Jim的喉咙，Jim连忙勉力将它们都吞了下去，中途还呛到了几次。他能听到Spock的呻吟，低沉地盘旋着——显出一种曼妙的热情。他的臀部在Jim的手指下疯狂地颤动，Jim将他用力按着，喉咙里则飞快地吞咽，以免叫Spock的精液从他的嘴里漏出来。

但他自己也射了。他猛地往前挺了几下，精液陡然地射进了Spock的嘴里。Spock往后退开了一点，可Jim依旧能感觉到那双片唇瓣紧紧包裹住自己的阴茎，还有他的顶端在Spock舌尖上挤压的感觉。他发泄般射着，嘴里还在吞咽Spock未完的热情，直到他确定他应该是榨干了Spock最后的一滴精液，才往后退了开去。

他又翻了个身，把自己从Spock的嘴里抽了出来。他喘着气躺在那儿，嘴里尝到Spock的滋味——他爱死了这种滋味。

片刻过后，Jim又抬起眼，看到Spock的嘴角那一串乳白色的液体痕迹。他拿手肘撑起身子，爬到Spock身边，和Spock头抵着头睡到了一块。

他喘着气道：“那是你帮我弄过的最好的口交。”

Spock也低喘了一声。“谢谢你。”

Jim笑起来，凑过去吻了吻他，尝到了Spock嘴里自己精液的味道。

他又躺了回去，慢慢地平息下他剧烈的喘息。他想他的脑袋都有点儿短路了。房间里则安静得很。现在还不到睡觉的时间。

半晌后，Spock低声地开了口。“从没有主人试图取悦过我。”Jim就忍不住想笑。他忍住了——这不是什么他应该感到高兴的事情。这就像是把双刃剑。他一方面希望自己是最好的那一个，另一方面又希望Spock能在过去被好好地对待。他最后只能哼了一声当做回答。因为Spock前主人的自私，是极其荒唐和可笑的。

他说道：“我希望我并不只是‘试图’。”

Jim看着Spock点了点头。过了一会，Spock往Jim这里看了过来，眼睑半阖着，隐约露出其中微微扩张的瞳孔。Jim也望向他。“……我也想要取悦于你。”

Jim……没料到Spock会这样说。他很高兴Spock并不将他们之间的性事当做一场义务。他抬起一只软绵绵的手，抚了抚Spock的侧脸，手指滑下Spock的下巴，又揉了揉他的脸颊。那么软、又那么光滑。他叹道：“你确实取悦了我。”比Jim能说出的更多。

Spock没有说话。但Jim想他一定是高兴的。他脸上有那种很难叫人察觉的满足表情。

Spock的眼睛又越过Jim，在角落里的棋盘上滞了一滞。

Jim感到一阵头重脚轻。不过下棋还是可以的——因此他问道：“你想要下棋吗？”

Spock点了点头。

他们就坐起身，下起了棋。

+++

他们有关猎户座的新任务——说真的，他们什么时候能重新回到探索上面去？——让Jim去了轮机室。他匆匆扫过Scotty的说明书，在他要签字的地方签了名，才掉头走回电梯。

在医疗室的那一层，电梯门忽然开了；Spock走了进来。他穿了一身黑色的星舰制服。这是Jim所准许的——也是Spock自己挣得的荣誉。当电梯门合上的一刹那，Jim的通讯器响了，他打开来，听到Bones问道：“有时间吗？”

Jim道：“等等。”他关上通讯，看向边上的Spock。后者正站得笔直，双手负在背后，露出一贯的僵硬姿势。Jim就问道：“你的检查如何了？”

Spock却没有回答。Jim不由皱了皱眉，打开通讯道：“我有时间了，Bones。”

“很好。过来医疗室找我。”Bones挂了通讯。Jim把通讯器放回口袋，抬手改了楼层，电梯就猛地顿住，重新掉头往下。而Spock始终沉默地站着。

等他们到了地方，Jim率先迈向走廊。Spock顺从地跟在了后边。

谁知就在他们几乎要到达医疗室的时候，Spock却突然陡地抓住了Jim，把他拉进了边上一条空荡荡的外廊。Jim差点吃惊地叫了，看着Spock将他压上洁白的墙面，又靠近过来，拿鼻子蹭了蹭Jim的脸颊。Jim就知道出了什么事。每一次Spock自觉来蹭他，都是因为出了什么事。Spock毕竟不是什么会主动释放感情的类型。

可Spock什么都不说，Jim也就只能伸手环住了Spock的肩膀，低声道：“怎么了？”

Spock把头枕上了Jim的肩，Jim就看不到他脸上的表情，只听到他平平道：“我不想离开你。”

“什么？”Jim试着想把Spock推开，但Spock脚下生根了一样，根本推不动。“到底怎么了？”

他又试着推了几下。Spock终于退开，低垂着头，脸上露出迷惑人的平静的表情。他没有向Jim解释，只重又说道：“我不想离开你。”

“你不会离开我。”Jim坚定地说道。Spock绝不会离开他——不管发生何事。“嘿，看着我。”他抬起Spock的下巴，望进Spock那双深色的眼睛，严肃地说道：“不会有人把你从我身边带走的。你明白吗？”

“你或许会的。”

Jim叹了口气。

他不知道究竟发生了什么事情。但他也不想命令Spock把脑袋里的想法说给他听。想法永远比行动更加需要得到尊重。何况很明显Spock并不想讲。Jim只能又掏出他的通讯器，打给Bones道：“我过两天再来，好吗？”比起去医疗室，他有更重要的事情要做。

“什么？”Bones立刻就发了火。Jim却果断把通讯关了。因为Spock——Spock现在更需要他。

再说，他也饿了。

他伸手捉住Spock的肩膀，将Spock转了个身，说道：“来吧。我们先去吃饭。”

他没有料到的是，在他们去往寝室的路上，Spock握住了他的手。这对Spock来说，应当是一项十分古怪的举动了。


	5. Chapter 5

鉴于Bones的要求——或称唠叨——Jim轮班结束后直接去了医疗室，让Spock留在了他的寝室学习。他脚一跨进护士群中，他的朋友就一把抓住他，将他拖进了后面的办公室。

Bones关了门，手指桌子道：“坐。”

“你又不要检查我。”Jim立刻反驳。他知道Bones总想给他做个检查。但医生这一回只是翻了个白眼。

“你没见这里没椅子么？”Bones低声加了一句：“当然你的身体检查确实迟迟未能完成……”

Jim赶忙把Bones打断了。“你叫我来这里是干什么？”

Bones从柜台上拿了块PADD，低头开始浏览。Jim想这大概只是装职业范的一种方式，但当Bones皱了眉的时候，他才发觉不好。“是关于你最近最爱的那个小玩具。”

他就知道。他只是不想去想Spock会有什么问题。他试着让自己保持安静，听Bones继续道：“他的荷尔蒙出了非常严峻的差错。他的身体状况也有很明显的恶化。如果不做点什么，他的身体机能很快就会全面溃败。他应该立刻被送回帝国去翻新一下。之后还能倒卖。”

“翻——”Jim的脑子里刚转过这个念头就自行中断了。翻新。倒卖。Spock又不是他妈的一台沙发。“你是说他会死？”

“如果我们治不好这病，是的。他会死。”

“那就治好他！”他口吻里的那种固执令Jim自己都吃了一惊。他倚向桌面。“你是医生，不是吗？治好他！”

“没有那么简单。”Bones皱眉道：“这是瓦肯人专有的一个毛病。数据库里根本没有半点关于这事的信息——你知道瓦肯人有多爱保密。还总是超热心地假装他们根本没有任何秘密。Spock呢，反正是不肯跟我说的。我想拿职权说事时，他居然还生了气。他显然完全不听话，Jim。他应该立即被卖走。”

Jim的胸口陡然就生出了一股怒火。他严肃地说道：“如果我之后发现，你这样跟我说，只是为了叫我把他还回——”

“我是个医生！”Bones也叫了起来。“我没想和你玩什么心理游戏。我很清楚我在做什么，我也从不会靠胡编乱造来支撑我的论点。我知道你对你的宠物喜欢得不得了。但事实是，如果他确实有问题，我们却既不能帮他治疗，也不能把他送到可以治他的地方——那真的过来把他从你身边夺走的，就不会是我了。”他狠狠地、坚定地望向Jim。就好像过去在学院里的时候，他去把玩乐过度的Jim拉起床一样。Jim几乎要感到一阵安心——如果不是他实在有些茫然的话。

他甚至突然觉得糟糕和无助。他很庆幸他之前坐了下来。

他将脸埋进手掌，使劲地揉了揉。过去好一分钟，他才低声道：“我不会把他送走的。”

“就知道你会这么说。如果你真是那么想要他，那等之后帝国对他……做了那种对失控的奴隶会做的事情以后，你还有机会把他买回来的。”

“你不知道他们会对他做什么吗？”

Bones抿住了嘴唇。Jim可以听到他脑海中恼怒的吼声：我是个医生，不是个奴隶主。但他终究还是放柔了语调。大概是Jim脸上那种显而易见的痛苦令他不忍。“听着，瓦肯人都是这样子的。他们对丑事都秘而不宣。单从症状上来看，我不觉得Spock的这个是什么特殊的病症。应该是基于他们的神经化学和生物学衍生出的一个比较常见的问题。总有人知道该怎么治的。要我说，Spock自己应该也很清楚究竟发生了什么。他就是不肯说。”

“他们会伤害他的。”Jim低低声地、很确信地说道：“他们不……”他顿了顿，叹了口气。“不可能会有你这样的医生去治疗一名奴隶的，Bones。”

Bones点了点头。“我知道。但这个宇宙就是这个样子了。何况现在你需要那些人去救他的命。尽管细节并不令人……愉快。”他们两人一齐沉默下来。一分钟过后，他又加上一句：“你知道，我是不喜欢他。可这并不意味着我希望看见我的病人死亡。”

Jim点点头。“我会……我会和他谈谈的。”

“那就好。唉，祝你好运吧。你需要运气。”

+++

Jim刚一回去，Spock就立刻离开了操控台，在Jim身前跪了下去。他并没有解下颈圈——奴隶是不允许自己去触碰颈圈的——但他全身赤裸着，双手摆在膝头，抬眼平静地、却又期待地望向Jim。

Jim走近过去，伸手捉住Spock的下巴，指尖轻轻地揉了一揉，将它抬了起来。他知道自己在皱着眉；他只是不知该如何开口。

最后是Spock先说的话。“我为我对待McCoy医生的态度道歉。”

“你为什么要那样？”Jim问道。他顿了顿，又说：“他伤害到你了吗？”

他其实并不想问这个。他很清楚Bones对待病人是什么样的态度，他只是……他只是在拖延。

“没有。”

Jim叹了口气。他的指尖顺着Spock的喉咙、肩膀和手臂一路滑了下去，又握住了Spock的手掌，将他带向墙边上那台白色的沙发。等他们肩并肩地坐定，Jim才说出了那句他一直不愿意说的话：“我知道我一直在尽可能地去对你好。但是这事……这事我必须拿出主人的身份。我需要你告诉我到底你出了什么问题。这是命令。”

Spock缓缓地点了点头。他明白的。然而他的眼神还是黯淡了下去；显然他心底并不愿说。Jim就给了他一点时间，伸手抚了抚Spock的手背。

半晌后，Spock开了口。“我近来有些……不太能够控制自己的情绪。我认为我对McCoy医生的不配合是由于……由于我的身体状况。”

“怎样的身体状况？”

Spock抿紧了嘴唇。“瓦肯人不喜欢对外界暴露这一项信息。”

“我很抱歉，Spock。此事无关你的喜好。你必须告诉我。”

Spock很清楚这点。他脸上都写满了。他只是想要拖延这个话题——就和Jim一样。等过去良久，他移开眼睛，脸上微微地皱了起来。“这是……这是Pon Farr。”他喉咙发紧，声音颤抖；看来他的情绪确实是越来越难以控制。Jim知道这对他来说一定很难。就连Jim自己都不忍心看下去。“每七年它都会影响一次瓦肯人。令他们做出……近乎愚蠢的行为。”他的声音逐渐低弱，直至微不可闻。

“没关系的。”Jim低声道：“你对Bones态度不好……没关系的。他自己也活该。”这果然叫人难堪。对Spock来说，愚蠢大概是他所能想象到的最糟糕的事情了；他很明显是骄傲于自己的智慧与理智的。但Jim还得继续。“可Bones说……操，Spock，他说如果你病情恶化下去，你会死的。我要怎么帮你？告诉我我该怎么做。”

“你无能为力的。”Spock摇了摇头，移开眼睛。“医生是正确的。这是作为瓦肯人无法逃避的问题。”

“我不会让你死的。”Jim捏了捏Spock的掌心。“如果这种病是这样循环发作的，那肯定有治疗的方法。如果我帮不了，那谁可以？如果我……如果我把你送回去……”

Spock僵住了。他呆在那里，身体紧绷，若不是三倍的体力恐怕早已坍塌。但他片刻终于还是崩溃了，垂脸埋进了双手，眼角泛起一圈湿润的水光。他深深地吸气，尽可能地掩住了脸，努力不让自己的模样被Jim看见。Jim的心脏顿时像是被人握住了。他伸手一把抓住Spock，紧紧地把Spock拥进了怀里。Spock也就温顺地蜷缩进来，浑身颤抖着，一边低泣，一边挣扎着试图让自己恢复平静。

Jim试着去安抚他。轻抚他的头发，又在他的耳边低语。“对不起。我不想把你送回去的。你知道的。只要告诉我我该怎么做，我就会……”

“你不会的。”Spock嘶声道：“它不……它不能……”

“帝国会怎么样对你？”

“他们会……”Spock从Jim的怀里退了开去。他满脸都是湿润的泪水和浓郁的绿晕，令他不得不不住地抬手擦拭脸颊。他看上去是如此的羞惭。但Jim严厉的表情还是令他屈服了，他低声地、以Jim必须要费尽心力才能听到的声音说道：“他们会……让我和另外的一名奴隶……结为配偶。”Jim的眼睛猛地睁大了。Spock就用那种和平时截然不同的焦急的语气解释道：“Pon Farr是一种会令瓦肯人陷入动物本能的可怕疾病。我们必须和他人交配，否则必将死亡。那会是一段漫长的、艰苦的过程，要将瓦肯人和其配偶的身心都完全地融合起来，并形成一段永恒的链结……”他顿住了。就仿佛不知该如何继续下去。

Jim沉默了。片刻他说：“就这样？”可话出口他就发现自己的措辞是多么糟糕；他并不想表现出那种高人一等的姿态。他明白这所谓Pon Farr会摧残着Spock的身体，会令他说出和做出他所恐惧的事情。然而这也绝对是Jim可以帮忙的范围。他说道：“你是不是不想被送去和一个你根本不认识的人结成配偶？不想和这种估计以后也再也见不到的人形成链接……？”

“我是瓦肯人。”Spock低声道。他没有再说下去，但Jim知道他的意思。他们都安静了一会，Spock又道：“那会是一次混乱的过程。恰好有一名同样正值此周期的瓦肯人是极不可能的。若换做其他人种，我很有可能会伤到对方……这是我的良心所不允许的。可随着Pon Farr的临近和加剧，我会很大程度上丧失自我，做出的行为也不再是理智所能操控。其实我此刻根本不该这样；我正不切实际、情绪过度，这是，这是……”他的声音又渐渐弱了下去。

Jim当即道：“我们一起去把这事情告诉Bones。如果他知道你生了什么病，或许他可以——”

“他不可以的。”Spock飞快地打断了Jim。但随即他又颤抖起来，紧闭着双眼道：“抱歉我又失控，Jim，我——”

Jim的通讯器却突然响了。

什么破时机。

他还处在知道真相后的震惊和晕眩当中，双手也还半拥着Spock，只想将他的宠物牢牢圈在怀里。但他还是接通了通讯。“什么事？”

“舰长，”Sulu的声音自天花板传来。“我们在附近探查到一艘克林贡的巡逻舰。”

Jim只得道：“我这就来。”

他从沙发上起身，一边捉着Spock的颈圈，把Spock拉上前低声道：“没有什么能将你从我身边带走。”他吻了吻Spock的前额——这是他所唯一能做的了。

他大踏步走出了房间，头疼欲裂。

这一场作战是简短和轻松的。克林贡人的船舰在方方面面都比他们优秀，但企业号还是开了火，并成功将对方击爆。Jim望向对方爆炸后漂浮在太空的金属碎片，身体放松下来，在椅子上换了个姿势。

舰桥上仿佛集体松了口气。为以防万一，也为稳定军心，Jim没有走开，留在了原地。Uhura已确保并未收到任何来自克林贡的通讯，不过随时保持警惕总是没错的。

同时这也给了他一点思考的时间。Jim今天已连续受到两次轰炸，那第一次的至今还在他脑袋里盘旋不去。他想着Spock，想着他的宠物孤单而害怕的样子——这简直要叫他心碎。他很难想象Spock会恐惧、更别说会哭泣；但这正是这会儿实实在在在发生的。

然后他突然明白过来，自己究竟该做什么了。

他的念头是匪夷所思的。是发了疯——并违反了帝国所有的条例。可做下这个决定并不艰难；相反，它是如此的显而易见、如此的简单明了。如果他果然将它施行，后果当然不会容易；但他知道他必须去做。因为他已别无选择。

如今一旦决定下来，就更没有什么好顾虑的了。他只是花时间想了想之后要怎么跟Spock去说。想了想当他面对将军质疑时的回答。还有要如何维持现状、看这段关系会如何改变之类的问题。确实，他有时会做出相当轻率的举动。但这一次——这一次他是听从了他的心。他知道自己绝不会后悔。

他大声地清了清嗓子。舰桥上的高级军官就一起转脸看向了他。

Jim开了口。他的声音蓬勃而嘹亮，就仿佛平时的全舰宣言。“如果我和一名奴隶结成配偶。会不会有人不满？”

空气里登时一顿。他眼前出现了几张惊讶的脸孔，和另外几张，很古怪的，一点儿也不惊讶的。

半晌Shton中尉喃喃着打破了沉默。“我会很失望的。”

Jim压下一声嗤鼻。只说：“我反正也不可能会和你结婚。”

她叹了口气。“我知道啦，但人总要有个梦想。”话音落地，她就转身面向操控台，重新投入了工作。她是Jim的军官。和其他人一样，她是了解他的。

其他又有几人相互看了看。Jim简直有些受宠若惊——他发现好几个女人、甚至有一名男性，看上去都和Shton有着相同的想法。一名红衫瞧着仿佛有点恼火，可最终也选择了缄口不言。Sulu说道：“如果这里有人不满他们的舰长的傻瓜举动……那他们一早前就该调走了。”

Jim大笑了起来。Sulu说得太对了。他又看了一圈，等再没人说话，就笑道：“你们是最棒的船员。”他们确实是的。总体来说，他的下属们其实都根本不太介意——他们和Jim一道经历过一些比这还要疯狂的事儿，因此对Jim是绝对信任的。Uhura还说她早就料到会有这样一天。至于其他那些比较低层次的、不那么了解他的船员，估计会有话要说。但Jim是舰长。他自然有独断专权的权力。

他最后又值了一班，结束以后就径直去看了Bones。他希望能多给Spock一点空间；也好让自己再好好斟酌一下等会要说的话。

他不想让Spock以为那是一项命令。

但当他问出口，他只希望Spock说出口的，会是：“好的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim回到寝室的时候，发现Spock正躺在床上假寐。他可以从Spock紧绷的身体里看见那种难以掩饰的痛苦。他没有去继续那个话题，在Spock身边躺下了，等隔天醒来，又径直走向洗手间。谁知片刻后他刚一出来，Spock就钻了进去，并飞快地落了锁。

Jim肯定是能重写代码的。但他只是握住了门把手，低叫道：“你现在很不合逻辑！”

Spock没有应声。大概是因为他知道Jim是正确的。

Jim不喜欢没有Spock在的舰桥。然而Spock昨晚辗转反侧、抽搐颤动的样子，让Jim知道他的病体并不足以支撑在舰桥上的时间。Jim的轮班是疲惫、和无趣的。他们按惯例去往安多利的一个星际基地，Scotty在一边不停地抱怨不想让别人碰他的星舰，Bones则一直数落Jim忽视Spock的问题。但说心里话，Jim是感激Bones的。他很清楚Bones最喜欢担心别人，因此他也尝试着解释说他知道不可能永远都拖着这个事情不去解决。只是Spock已经这么痛苦，还要去强迫他就显得太过不好。可话说回来，如果Pon Farr真的来临，Spock彻底地失去了理智……那事情就更加糟糕了。因此在这一轮值班结束以后，Jim决定去着手将它解决。

但刚一打开寝室的门，Jim就知道有什么出了岔子。

沙发被掀翻了。角落里躺了个摔破了屏幕的PADD。棋盘被摔成了好几块，和棋子一起四散着落在卧室的地板上面。

Spock正蜷缩着坐在角落。他穿了件Jim的超大号睡衣，浑身都打着颤，膝盖曲起来抵住了胸口，双手紧紧地搂住小腿，脸更深深地埋了进去。

发生了什么是很明显的事情。但这并不能减轻Jim的忧虑；他发现他对此其实根本并无了解。他无法想象Spock正经历着什么；他只知道那一定十分痛苦。

Jim尽可能小心翼翼地走向Spock，又缓缓地跪了下来。他靠近过去，在Spock的头顶心印下轻柔的亲吻，试着想传递给Spock他的温暖，和他的决心：无论如何，只要Spock需要他，他就一定会呆在Spock的身边。

Spock颤抖得更厉害了。幸而片刻后他的身体终于像是平静了下来，他抬起眼睛，松开了双手，任由双腿放平。Jim就柔声道：“你现在愿意说了吗？”

Spock揪着眉心，张了张嘴。但终究还是什么话都没说，只摇了摇头。

Jim皱起眉。他低声道：“那太糟了。”他始终不想命令Spock，然而别无选择。他叹了口气，双手拉起Spock的手掌，紧紧地握住了，分享给Spock他的体温。他可以听到Spock憋住了呼吸。“我们来结合，Spock。只要能让你度过这段难关，我什么都愿意。我想要做这个。我想要你。”他甚至打算说如果Spock想的话，他可以叫企业号以最高曲速开去瓦肯殖民地——或者他们能照料好他——可Spock却陡然地摇了头。

“……不……想伤害你……”Spock的声音嘶哑而刺耳。

Jim就问：“你想要我吗？”

Spock露出极度痛苦的表情。

但他还是点了头。

Jim叹了一声，喃喃道：“先帮你弄干净了。”Spock这会儿正汗流浃背，腿上还有好几道绿色的血痕：伤口很浅，此刻都已结疤，大概是在之前搞破坏的时候刮到的。Spock没有动，Jim就站起身，小心地把Spock抱了起来，让Spock能正好蜷进他的怀里。

Spock是很重的。好在Jim也相当强壮，一路抱着Spock就进了浴室。里面只有淋浴；Jim倒是希望能有浴缸，可惜它占地面积较大，星舰是不配备的。他在心底暗暗记住下次要去往一个带了浴缸的星球：这样就能让Spock好好地泡一泡了。

他把Spock放了下来。脱去了Spock身上的睡衣，又解开了他脖子上的颈圈。Spock沉默地站在那儿，表情里露出一点愠怒、严厉、和羞愧。他和平常比起来并没有特别多的不同，只是更加安静一些。Jim放下手里的衣物，也脱去了自己身上的制服。他没有错过Spock随着他的动作而转动的视线——尽管被Jim发现以后，他又刻意地移开了眼睛。

Jim将Spock引进淋浴间，打开了水龙头。声波浴并不适合帮Spock清理伤口——这需要水。又或许Jim只是喜欢看Spock湿掉的样子。无论如何，这并不重要——Spock也并没有反抗。Jim让Spock站到莲蓬头的跟前，自己蹲下身去，在墙上金属架里的瓶瓶罐罐里挑选了一会。他最后只用了最普通的肥皂；他并没打算帮Spock洗头，只需要把Spock洗干净了。或者更好的，能让Spock稍微放松一点。Jim拿肥皂在手心里搓了几搓，转过身，涂抹上了Spock的肩膀。

Spock闭上眼，垂下了头。水溅上他的头顶，又缓缓滑落下去。Jim站在一旁，望着水流沿着Spock的胸膛一路向下，描摹过那段坚实的身体曲线，又蔓延着拂过Spock的大腿。Jim舔了舔嘴唇。他能感觉到肥皂在自己的指尖下变作一团团的泡沫。他喃喃道：“我知道……这会是固定下来的事情。但是它来得太快了……我们也没有别的方法。或许总有一天，你会渐渐地爱上我……那样你就能明白我们的这一段链结……”

Spock深深地吸了口气。肩膀也倏地垂落。Jim将肥皂抹向了他的小腹，又转而去擦拭Spock的身侧，身体一转，就碰到了水。水很热——他知道Spock向来喜欢高温。蒸汽已在他们身边环绕盘旋。Jim伸手过去，揉过Spock的肩胛，和他背上脊柱的曲线。片刻又跪倒下去，擦拭起Spock的双腿。他的动作快速而粗略，有些肥皂飞快地就被冲走了，但也有一部分绵延着、停留在水珠触不到的地方。

Jim站了起来，转身去拿更多的肥皂。一双强有力的手臂却突然从背后将他环住，紧紧地、差点叫他往后跌倒。但Jim已无路可退了；他可以感觉到Spock贴在他的背后，温暖、而严密。Spock的头枕着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴住他的耳朵，说话的声音低到几乎无法分辨。“它来得并不快。因为当瓦肯人遇到他的t’hy’la……碰到他的t’hy’la的时候。他是会有所感应的。”他颤抖着低喘一声，停住了言语。只将光滑的肌肤紧贴住Jim的脸颊，在那里缓缓地磨蹭。

Jim不知道t’hy’la是什么。不过他猜也猜得出来。他低语道：“你应该早告诉我的。”但他当然并没有生气——他伸手抚了抚Spock的手臂，指尖触到仍滴落在那里的水珠。Spock的脑袋在他的肩上动了动。Jim不知道这算是磨蹭，还是在点头。

“你是一名星舰的舰长。而我是你的奴隶。它并不是……我之前以为，这种感觉是……某种误解。或许我的人类基因混淆了我的瓦肯知觉……”

然而无论它是否正确、是否被准许，Jim都不在乎。他问了他唯一在乎的问题。“你想它是错误的吗？”

“不。”

Jim笑了。但他又想Spock大概看不到他的笑脸，因此他扭过头去，也蹭了蹭Spock的脸颊。Spock拥住他的感觉是那样好，温暖、愉快、而恰当。他可以感到Spock的脚尖和他相撞，Spock的膝盖抵进他的双腿之间，还有Spock的半勃的性器，贴住了他的臀缝。Spock的双手仍紧紧地搂着Jim的小腹；就好像他害怕一松开手，Jim就会从他怀里溜走了。

Jim得用力拉一拉，才让Spock松开了禁锢。他转过身，身体仍和Spock紧紧地贴在一起，一边扬起头，吻住Spock柔软的、迎合的嘴唇。他可以感到Spock隐隐的狂热，但他并没有张开嘴，甚至当Spock的舌尖探向他时，他仍旧紧闭着双唇。过去整一分钟Spock才不甘不愿地退开；Jim就怜爱地笑了。“等从这个滑不留手的浴室出去，我再好好地和你亲热。”

Spock道：“你确定你想要这样做吗？即使会有危害？”

“是的。另外如果你再问我这个问题，我就把你的小秘密全都告诉Bones。”

Spock的眉心皱住了。他显然没能明白这项威胁之中的关联性。Jim没去管他，往后退开一步，避开了热水。他也已经半勃了。而Spock的表白……说他是，t’hy’la，或是什么……更是令他全身都像是要发出光来。Spock是想要他的。他也终究会得到他的Spock——Jim耐心告罄，伸手拿了喷头，把Spock身上还残留的几个肥皂泡泡冲洗了干净。

随后他玩笑般地往Spock的屁股上打了一掌，示意Spock转身，帮他擦了背，就关了龙头。浴室间性爱自然是有趣的，但是……Jim直觉感到，他们这一次的床事，会比较粗乱。他把Spock拉出了淋浴间，拿了块毛巾把Spock擦干了。他发现Spock的眼睛比平常要显得更加明亮；更加鲜活自然、蠢蠢欲动。

等两个人都干净了，Jim拉住Spock的手出了浴室，走向床铺。他把Spock转了个身，轻柔地将他按坐下去。Spock就主动往后面爬了爬。床上的毯子一团混乱——之前大概被他揉弄过了。Jim把毯子卷起来扔到床脚，Spock就躺在了床单上面，伸展开四肢，双眼一眨不眨地望向Jim。

Jim也爬上床去，身子覆住了Spock的上空，像只食肉动物一样饥饿难耐、磨刀霍霍。他默默勒令自己将动作放缓、放柔；Spock这会是很脆弱的。他需要照顾好他的宠物。Spock已不再颤抖，但他的肩膀仍因期望紧紧绷着——Jim可以透过他那层苍白的肌肤看到底下紧张的肌肉。Jim想在Spock的身上留下无数的亲吻、爱抚和舔弄——然而他明白这些举动对Spock来说，将会是十分残酷的。它们会花费太多的时间；挑逗多过实际。因此他只匆匆地给了Spock一吻，一手捉住Spock的臀瓣，一手凑向床头柜，拿出来里面放好的润滑剂。

他往手指上倒了一点润滑剂。又捉住Spock的手，也往他的手上倒了一些，随即放好瓶子，喃喃道：“帮我。”他手指滑下Spock的身体，顺着下体深色蜷曲的毛发留下一串湿黏的痕迹，又一路抚到Spock挺翘的臀部。Spock分开双腿，手指犹豫着跟了上去。

他们一道揉弄起Spock穴口那里皱褶的肌肉。试着想将它缓缓撑开。Jim可以听到Spock尽力维持平静的呼吸；眼前则是Spock的穴口在他指下的模样。它漂亮地抽搐着，被撑开了一点，正好可以让Jim捉着Spock的食指插入进去——Spock猛地吸了口气。Jim温柔地拍了拍他的手背。

Spock慢慢地探入自己的手指。一直没到指根——Jim可以看见他手背上骨头细微的移动，知道那根手指一定是在Spock的身体里微微地转着。这画面令Jim再也受不了了；他顺着Spock手指的空当，将自己的手指也一下子插了进去。Spock登时发出了一记热烈的、哭泣般的声音——却又陡然被掐断。Jim抬起头，看到Spock抬手捂住了嘴。

再无法看到那双可爱的嘴唇自然是可惜的。但Jim宽容地允许了Spock的行为。他将注意力全部集中到缓慢扩张Spock的手指，在紧致的肠道中同Spock的手指分开，又倏地并拢。他能感到Spock的身体为此的颤抖——他知道Spock对手指、尤其是手指间的碰触，总是情有独钟。他将指尖顺着Spock的手指来回滑动，直到确信Spock已经被扩张足够，可以吞得下他的阴茎，才捉住Spock的手腕，将他的手指缓缓地抽了出来。

Spock把手在床单上擦了擦。Jim却没去管自己的，只四肢着地地爬起来，把Spock的大腿抬着搁到自己的腿上，拿剩下的润滑剂往阴茎上抹了抹。他扶住阴茎，抵住了Spock的后穴，抬眼低声道：“这会……让我们结合吗？”

Spock缓缓地摇了摇头。但他的脚后跟抵住了Jim的后背，喘着气，平静地、却又恳求般说道：“要了我。”

Jim点一点头，插了进去。

一种游子归家般的感觉从Jim的心底生了出来。他无意识地发出一声长长的叹息，下身缓缓地一寸寸地没入，一边不住地调整腰臀的角度——他对Spock的身体、和其中的敏感点，是了如指掌的。Spock的身子还是一如既往的美味。一如既往的紧实、曼妙、仿佛是专为Jim而盛开。Jim俯下身去，蹭了蹭Spock的脸颊。又按住Spock的胸口，往他的下巴上落下一记记的亲吻。他另一手撑着旁边的床垫，以防自己不小心摔到Spock的身上。

当他的阴茎终于尽根没入了Spock的身体，Spock的手慢慢地抬了起来，捧住了Jim的脸颊。Spock指尖柔软的肌肤轻抚过他的脸侧和前额，片刻坚定地、轻柔地按了下去。Jim不知道这是在做什么；但他猜到了。他听见Spock低低地喘息道：“这会令我们结合。”

然后渐渐地，Jim明白了Spock的意思。

有什么小小的、温暖的东西，似乎从他们相触的地方涓涓涌来。大多数是来自Spock的指尖，但他们其余紧紧贴在一起的身体，他们的胸膛，小腹，还有Jim那根被紧握在Spock掌心的阴茎，都变得暖洋洋的，就好像在发光、在渐渐变得透明——Jim有了种可以融化进Spock身体的错觉。Spock的一切都涌进了他的脑海：那是汪洋般的记忆、想法、与情绪。

Jim下意识地也将自己的一切投入了进去。他们在半当中互相混合，密密纠缠。这种剧烈而轻柔的快感令Jim不得不阖上了眼睛，他沉下身体，蜷进Spock的怀抱。Spock却似乎也和他一样；拿双手环住了Jim的背，把Jim用力地搂住了。

Jim望见了一片沙漠。一片荒无人烟的不毛之地，远处高耸着雄伟而奇怪的建筑，还有几株模样生僻的植物。一些模糊的、留了黑色短发的人影在其中穿梭而过。空气是格外洁净的。但还有一些东西，显得混乱和不完整；一些古怪的细节也闪着光、犀利鲜明——比如脚下的一块岩石、或是路过的一只飞鸟嘴里发出的尖锐的鸣叫。随即他发现自己进入了一栋黑色的建筑物。里面的地板是凹陷的，就仿佛他正呆在一处挖出来的泡泡里面。各种影像都在他的身边环绕着。在外边，还有更多。他听不见那些人说的话——他知道他们正在说话——只是他们的气味是那样令人困惑、支离破碎。

他很快又跌进了一艘密闭的星舰。孤身一人、身陷囹圄——或起码感觉如此。他得知了一些令他想要哭泣的新闻，但他的泪腺完全不起作用。他摔坐上地板，周围的世界在刹那间变得那样高大、和无情。他被带进了一艘运输艇，和其他人一起沉默地、严肃地站着。唯一的交流只是私底下轻声的谣言。

他又踩上了土地。然而这个地方令他不快——他发现自己呆在一处狭窄的监牢，周围空无一物。他看不见；但他感觉得到。他觉得自己好像快要窒息。只是他完全不愿意去呼吸。他可以尝到空气中漂浮的伤感。但他又不想要伤心。他拼命地回忆他以前学过的内容，回忆一些他说不定没上过、又说不定其实上过了的课程。又或者他是在沙漠里学到那些的？是的。他是坚忍的、冷淡的；绝不会受到外界的影响。那就这样吧。他一定能完成好他的任务。

可当他被带进了一所更黑暗的囚牢，当那些手在他身上摸索，当那些人环绕着他，抱怨着，在他身上来回地戳揉摆弄，将他硬生生摆成他绝不可能摆出来的姿势的时候，他害怕了。他感觉到他的人性被一点点地从他的身体之中剥离，那些学过的课程全都徒然无功，他只能死气沉沉地躺在那儿，望着眼前如铅云般厚重的阴霾。

之后他重看到了光。然后就是彻底的黑暗。有什么东西覆住了他的眼睛。等绸带被解下来，他看到了他自己的脸：是那样一清二楚、生动鲜活。

他的胸口绷住了。

另外的一些记忆随之而来。是一些他也晓得的事情，还有一些他不知道的、Spock那边的想法。这一瞬间他觉得自己仿佛全知全能：他从相反的视角看到了他自己的世界。没有任何东西可以与这种不同同日而语。他看到事情越来越好。直到他意识到他此刻所处的地方，他明白自己正深埋在他这一辈子的挚爱的身体里面，而Spock的手指还轻轻地按在他的脸上。他感觉整个人又活泼、又激动、却也沉重而麻木。他亢奋地喘息着，空气窜进他的口腔，填埋他的大脑，又挤压入他的肺部。他可以看到Spock的眼睛。圆睁着、那样美丽。

Jim闭上了眼。他需要休息一分钟。Spock的手指滑开了，他就瘫倒下去，跌在了Spock的身上。他觉得他们仿佛合为了一体。他知道Spock也看到了他的记忆。看到了爱荷华州、星舰学院、和他所有去过的地方。随即他想到了一点——Spock再也不能质疑Jim对他的渴望了。他笑了起来，扭头亲了亲Spock的脸颊，满心的快活。

Spock也更紧地贴向了Jim。他的指尖羽毛般轻柔地滑过Jim的肌肤。Jim动了动腰，下身缓缓地抽出，又更慢地插入进去。他望着Spock的脸：他看到Spock控制不住的喘息，眼底情欲飞快的涌动，还有那一双纠结着团住的眉心。

Spock抬起头想要吻他。Jim就垂下脸，让他们的嘴唇深深地结合在一起。Spock的舌尖美味、而柔软。可爱极了。他可以感觉到Spock的眼睫毛低低地刷过他的脸颊。Jim快速地动了起来，阴茎来回用力地抽插。Spock发出了一声低吟，凑到Jim耳边喃喃道：“它不会永远这样温和的。”

“我知道。”Jim道。他也不知道自己怎么会清楚这件事情。大概是因为他们的链结——Spock的手指没了，但脑中的那段链结还在。“我只是想在一开始好好地爱一爱你。”

Spock平稳地吸气，眼里闪过信任和满足的情绪。Jim就伸手探进两人中间，捉住了Spock那根生机勃勃的、笔直坚硬的性器，随着自己下身的耸动上下套弄起来。他很努力地去亲吻Spock，去吸进Spock干燥的气息：这种味道曼妙到根本无法解释。Jim这一辈子从未有过这种和某人紧密联系在一起的感觉。他甚至无从说起。他一手滑上Spock的肩膀，渐渐抚上Spock的喉咙。他这会儿再也不想给Spock戴上那串颈圈了。它很性感，是的，但Jim此刻根本考虑不上那个。就仿佛它已经处在了另一个时空。

Jim可以感觉到Spock的恐惧。他就知道这一切温柔的爱抚终将变化。Pon Farr会以一种粗暴的姿态降临。然而此时此刻，他只是缓慢地、温和地和Spock做爱，并尽可能地延长这样的时间。

+++

Spock是对的；它确实没有能继续温和下去。Jim才在Spock身边躺着休息了二十分钟左右，Spock就又颤抖了起来，他紧紧地偎依向Jim，却仿佛依旧不够。Jim给Bones打了电话，告诉他自己和Spock要请假几天。随后他又通知了值夜班的船员，说明天一早将由Sulu代理舰长一职，舵手则要重选人选。至于大副……企业号原本的大副在上个月一场和克林贡的小规模战斗中丧生。自此这个职位就一直悬着。然而Jim相信他的船员一定没有问题。

他起身拿了水，自己喝了一点，又逼着Spock也饮下一些。Spock匆匆喝完后就半求半拉着Jim又来了一轮——只是比第一次要激烈许多。结束后，Jim躺着试图休息；而Spock却完全歇息不了。他的身体根本每况愈下。

又一轮床事开始了。这一回比之前还要激烈；Spock热情地骑着Jim的性器，因为太过用力，Jim都不晓得究竟是谁在令他们两个晃动，究竟是谁在上谁。有那么几分钟，Spock似乎是完全不能说话了，整个人显出一种格外异样的、陌生的模样；好在Jim依旧能从身体上、和精神上感受到他。其余时间他都还算是清醒的。当他高潮时，他的精液射得Jim满肚子都是，他也没有害羞；反而用种很狂野的自豪表情望着他弄出来的杰作。

Jim在这之后打了一会儿小盹。他的身子有些负担过重了。他本来第一轮过后就应该休息一下，却一直一遍遍地做到现在，令他疲惫不堪。当初Spock有提醒过他这个状况；他没有听从。早知如此，他就该去问Bones要些维他命、或是注射器……或是随便什么东西。

半梦半醒间他感觉到一只手臂环住了他的腰。等他被推着摆成了跪爬的姿势，他才后知后觉地意识过来。他转过头去想要开口，Spock却飞快地贴上了他的后背。那股重量几乎将他瞬间就压趴下了——Jim低喘了一声。他已经很久、很久没有被人这样压过了。

他也从没习惯过被人在床上这样压着。Jim的控制欲是很浓重的。如果他现在背后是另外一个人，他一定将对方立刻摔下去。可那是Spock。是Spock色情地拥住他的后背，低头蹭着Jim的后颈。Spock近乎温柔地吻着他的脸颊，咕哝着道：“我很抱歉，舰长。”但他那根坚硬的阴茎勃勃地摩擦着Jim的臀部，沿着Jim的臀缝上下滑动；并不像是有抱歉的样子。

Jim吸了口气。他咬紧牙关，低声说道：“你最好先帮我扩张。”那瓶润滑剂应该还放在床上哪个地方。Jim的潜意识里，也早就明白自己会面临这个境况。可真的到了这个时候，他心里还是有点别扭；Jim只能默默叫自己别这样大惊小怪。

Spock贴住了他的耳朵低吼。“我绝不会伤害我的t’hy’la。”他的语气嘶哑而坚韧，让Jim情不自禁地颤了一颤。他感觉到Spock咬住了他的耳廓——显然，对Spock来说，疲倦并不属于伤害的一种。

Spock一手滑过Jim的小腹，慢慢爬上他的胸膛，安抚般地揉起Jim的乳头。他另一手滑下了Jim的大腿，指尖还带了冷冰冰的、黏腻的润滑剂。它很轻松地就找到了Jim的穴口——就仿佛Spock对Jim的身体了如指掌，对自己的目的地也了解明确。Jim试着转过头去，想要看一看Spock的眼睛。他想知道Spock会小心地待他。Spock的双眼已几乎要阖拢了。但Jim仍能看见两抹幽深的棕色。他紧紧地、绝望般地望住了那两道视线。

一根手指猛地插进了Jim的身体。他完全措手不及，差点为这侵入尖叫了出来，又随即为自己的反应感到一阵无地自容。这并不疼；只是很有点奇怪，还有点不大舒服。Jim勉力让自己放松下来。他想要给Spock这个。他也想要让Spock能尽量获得愉快的体验。Spock感觉到了他的配合，在他身后发出了一声类似于满意的呻吟，又低下头，往Jim的脸颊上落下一连串疾风暴雨似的亲吻。这些亲吻叫Jim分了神——也让那迅速插进来的第二根手指显得不那么痛了。Jim能感觉到那两根手指在他的体内分分合合，激烈、而粗暴。Jim是可以承受粗暴的。他只是不喜欢，也不习惯被人这样弄。这些体验对他来说是这样古怪——Spock的指甲有些用力地滑过他的肌肤，Spock的手指将他扩张，还有Spock的牙齿咬住他的耳廓。他那冷静、自制的瓦肯人变成了一个满怀了力量与欲望的激情人物；他拿手指把Jim来回抽插，垂首在Jim耳边喃喃：“你好漂亮，Jim。”

Jim低吼道：“是英俊。”Spock呻吟了一声表示同意，又往Jim的后穴里插进了第三根手指。他们都快要坚持不住，Jim撑住了上半身，试着让自己不要跌落。他见过Spock的阴茎。也握在手里感受过——他知道那根玩意究竟有多长、有多厚。插入是绝不会容易的。他感觉到那湿润的顶部抵住了他扩张开的穴口，下意识地想要将它吞入进去。Jim茫然地想，这真是太奇怪了。

Spock捉住了他的下巴，姿势尴尬地将他扭过脸来，低头封吻住Jim的嘴唇。他的下身则狠狠地往里撞了过去——几乎一下子就顶到了Jim身体的最深处。Jim咬着Spock的嘴唇尖叫了出来，脸团团地皱住。Spock那根好大。他以为Spock已经插得够深，可瓦肯人却依旧呻吟着、往里推进。那性器把Jim的肠壁撑到了一个他以为不可能的地步。它勃勃地脉动着，泛着一阵阵的高热，Jim甚至觉得它仿佛在和Spock的心脏一起在他的体内跳动。那是种无与伦比的美妙感觉。相当古怪、不舒服、却又非常、非常的好。Spock尽根没入，又半路滑出去，随即换了个角度又往里一顶——Jim弓起腰背，发出了一声尖叫。Spock顶到了那一个点。一股快感在他的身体里猛地绽放开来，又在Spock第二次的撞击下变得愈发激烈。

谁知Spock每次都撞到了那里。他一遍遍挺动得越发野蛮，以至于如果不是他紧紧抓住了Jim，Jim大概就会那样直接瘫倒下去了。因为之前紧绷的张力，Jim早已不太能够呼吸，如今Spock更是像是要将氧气从他的身体里全部逼迫出去。Spock把下身往外全部抽出，又迅速地尽根插入，阴囊重重地击打在Jim的穴口周围；每一次挺动，都将Jim送到极乐。Jim渐渐不由自主地将身体拱向了Spock，就像个饥渴的娼妓——他的乳首早在Spock的指下变得肿硬，脖子上也布满了粉色的吻痕、和一道道的牙印。他几乎想为Spock这激烈而勇猛的性能力发表一些表扬的讲话；只可惜他被操得太厉害，根本没法组织出一点像样的语句。

Spock却并没有这个问题。他趁着快感低声呻吟：“你这样真的好性感，我漂亮的小t’hy’la……”Jim转过头去瞪了Spock一眼，想说自己并不“小”，却又被身后瓦肯人一记重重的顶刺给顶得脸上一软，那股刺激的快感甚至让他眼冒金星。他脸色潮红，瞳孔放大，眼帘低垂，两瓣嘴唇因为被吻而湿润红肿，几乎要合不上——他太需要空气了。Spock又捏了捏他的臀瓣，细长的手指滑过他的下体，一路缓缓往上，牢牢地握住了他的腰部。另一手则圈住了Jim的脖颈。Jim差点呛了出来——他已经很难呼吸了。

“我很想看你带着颈圈的样子，舰长。”Spock低喃道。他的声音里带了点粗暴，却也浸满了敬慕。“你奶油色的肌肤，衬着权力黑色的象征，一定会非常好看。我想要给你套上颈圈。我要让你成为我的。我会标记你成为我的。”Spock的情绪很明显动荡得厉害，他的下身更用力地在Jim的身体里挺动，一边低吟道：“你对我太好了……让我这样毫不留情地操你……就好像你是我的宠物……”

Jim要花了很多心力，才能在抽插间勉强发出点喘息：“下次你……在舰桥上帮我解决问题……就像上次那样……或许我会为你戴上颈圈……啊啊……”他再也说不下去了，满脑子都因为被狠狠操干而狂喜晕眩。Spock的手在他全身上下四处游走，因为他的许诺大声地呻吟了出来，身子更紧地贴向Jim，脸颊也深埋进Jim的颈窝。Jim可以感觉到Spock破碎的喘息吹热了他的肩膀，感觉到Spock力道强大的腰臀活塞般打进他的身体，还有Spock强壮的双腿紧紧夹住他的腿侧。Jim的膝盖已越来越酸，双手也再难支撑住自己的身体，手指无力地揪住凌乱的床单。他觉得他的屁股都要被Spock操成了两半——可这种感觉，实在美妙绝伦。

他这一辈子都没被人这样操过。如果他以前就能享受到这种极乐，估计他也就不会执着于这种卧室里的主导权了。但又或者——或者这只是因为操他的人是Spock。Spock和他的链接仍埋在他的脑海深处，就像一片轻柔的薄雾，将所有的一切都笼得如梦似幻。每一次Spock插入他的身体，Jim心底都能生出一种完整的感觉。他从没这么完整过。他以为这么多次下来他的阴茎已经不能勃起——上一次就没有射出去多少——可不知怎么，他的那一根仍旧从软绵绵懒洋洋的模样，变得石头一样的硬起来。Spock都没有碰他——Spock也不必碰他。那根插在Jim身体里的老二就已经足够了。那些圈住了他喉咙、又在他腰臀那里轻抚的手指，也足够了。Spock优美地把玩着他的身体，垂脸一遍遍地、一遍遍地吻他，嘴里不住地呻吟着叫他的名字：“Jim。”就仿佛在说一句永不停歇的咒语。

Jim快要喘不过气来。然而一连串的乞求却又从他的嘴角泄露：“操，Spock，操我，让我射……”

Spock似乎将Jim的要求当作了一项挑战。他的速度比方才更快了，力道也愈发的大，直到他的每一次抽插都重得快要叫人发痛，叫Jim再也没时间如他想象中般呻吟享受。他头往后仰去，抵住了Spock的肩膀，双唇大大地张开。他可以感觉到他的阴茎已准备好了；高潮在他的下腹盘旋着渐渐汹涌起来。他的身体快要承受不住。

然后Spock伸手握住了他的阴茎。而Jim唯一能勉强克制住自己的，是让自己不要发出被谋杀般的尖叫。他立刻就爆发了，剧烈的高潮差点让他眼前一黑，晕厥过去。他颤抖着，快感席卷过他的整个身体，令他的脊柱那里都隐隐作痛。Spock用力地咬住了他的肩膀，就仿佛要在Jim的身上刻下标记；这感觉让Jim愈发兴奋。Spock也很快跟着他射了。他在Jim背后色情地低吼着，往Jim的身体里射进一波波滚烫的、瓦肯的精液。就好像第一轮的时候那样多。多到Jim都以为自己的肚子会被撑爆。

一秒过后，Jim瘫软下来，身子滑下了Spock那根仍旧鼓胀的阴茎，摔进旁边的枕头。Spock就立即也在他身后躺下，伸手紧紧将Jim抱住了。

Jim却觉得有一种……巨大的空虚感。他可以感到精液从他的后穴里一丝丝地流出来。那真是……真是他这辈子有过的最激烈的床事。他从没听有奴隶会像Spock那样说话。尤其是那样对他们的主人说话。即使话很简短……也足够叫Jim惊讶了。

但更古怪的是，Jim其实一点儿都不介意。他只觉得性感。真心的。他听到Spock在他耳后喃喃道：“对不起。”因为暂时地发泄过了，声音里就少了点之前的兽性。这致歉并不如他平时的“我道歉”。不过Jim也能接受。

他恍惚觉得这一幕似曾相识。嘴里低声道：“你不必为绝赞的性爱道歉。”

Spock就只是望着他。眼神激动、而又满怀爱慕。

他们之后就陷入了一种不停造爱的模式。Jim都有点跟不上Spock的节奏——但他这大半辈子拼命的努力，通过了学院的训练，进入帝国的系统，又一路高歌猛进成为舰队里最好的星舰的舰长，可不是为了让他死在别人肚子上的。他尽可能抓紧时间喝水，时不时合成点东西吃了，又在Spock允许的时候小睡一觉。他全身都浸满了精液和汗水，连房间里的空气都因为这些床事而显得黏浊不堪；可Spock还在继续。

为了缓一缓节奏，Jim把Spock推坐到了客厅的沙发上面，自己在Spock大张的双腿间坐了下来。他得不时推一推Spock的屁股，往Spock脸上瞪上一眼；显然，Spock并不认为这会叫他满足。他们已来回做过很多次，互相在每一个地方、用每一个姿势都干过了，干到Jim的身体如今真是不能再做更多。

但Spock的欲求仍源源不断地通过链结传进他的脑海。Jim就歪过头，脸凑近了Spock的胯下，贴着眼前Spock那根坚硬的老二吸了口气，望着它轻轻地抽搐一下。他抬起眼睛，咕哝一声：“你会喜欢这个的。”他以前帮Spock口交过。只不晓得Spock这会儿还记不记得。

Spock缓缓地点了点头，眼里生出一堆燃烧的火光。

Jim舔了舔阴茎顶端。看到Spock颤了一下，就情不自禁地笑了。他往上面印下湿润的一吻，随即伸出舌尖，沿着柱身往下舔过去，还一手抚着阴茎根部，一手握住Spock的囊球。Spock愉快地呻吟出来，腿往旁边分得更开了一些。Jim就忍不住想，无论是模样、声音、还是味道……Spock都是那样味美可口。

他又一路舔了回去，眼睛往上望住了Spock，一边张开嘴巴，吞进了Spock的阴茎。Spock的眼神刹那间就迷离了，脸上露出一种深陷进快感的模样。Jim急切地将他吞得更加深入，差点都因为Spock的粗长呛到了，又手按着Spock让他不要动腰。Spock在他的嘴里勃勃脉动的感觉……非常的好。可脑子里念头一动，Spock的腰就往上猛地一顶。Jim吃了一惊。他按住了Spock，却不晓得自己下次还能不能把瓦肯人制住——Spock这会儿浑身都是力气。但Jim不在乎。反而心底愈发迷醉起来。他想着，拥有一个强有力的奴隶，大概能将主人衬托得越发厉害。因此他含着Spock的性器笑了，心里有种由衷的骄傲。

他没法把Spock全部吞进去——因为Spock这会并没有多大的自制力，如果含得太深，可能Spock就会冲动起来，把Jim的喉咙都给操坏了。Jim抬手握住自己舔不到的地方，手指沿着根部的经脉一路往上，又轻柔地爱抚上边簇拢的阴毛。有那么几次Jim自己都有点意乱情迷，嘴巴很胡乱地一前一后地动，得挣扎着才能集中精神。他自己的阴茎并没有勃起——它需要好好休息个几回。不过反正他也不是为了自己做这些事。

他是为了Spock。而Spock看上去是十分享受Jim的服侍的。他显然正极力叫自己乖乖地，不要凶猛地操起Jim的嘴巴；但是大概很难。Jim只能尽力奖赏给Spock许多的快感。他不住地吸吮、套弄、舔舐，使出百般花样，要叫Spock再度高潮。他甚至自己有点儿想要——他不知道这是为什么。他不确定他是想Spock射进他的喉咙，还是射上他的脸颊，他只知道自己想要Spock的精液。这念头让他又精神振奋起来，将脑袋前后摆得更快了，脸颊凹着，舌头来回地扫过他爱人的性器。

在Spock的高潮来临之前，Jim感觉到了。脑海中的链结、和口腔内壁，都给了他这项预兆。他听见Spock狂喜般的呻吟，一波精液陡地射了出来，打在Jim的舌头和喉咙里面。他连忙往后退开了一点，让剩余的精液落在他的脸上：有许多溅在了他的脸颊，也有许多顺着他的鼻梁缓缓流了下去。他闭上了眼，张开嘴唇。他可以听见Spock愉悦的声音。

等一切结束，他重新睁开了眼，发现Spock正磨蹭着他另一边的脸颊。

Jim叹了口气，亲了亲Spock的大腿内侧，喃喃道：“你想蹭就蹭吧，射在我脸上也可以。但我真得休息了。”他闭上眼睛，鼻尖满满都是Spock身上浓郁的麝香气味，脸侧则是Spock大腿上暖洋洋的温度。

+++

等Jim再醒过来时，他已躺在了床上。

Pon Farr正如Spock所说，是非常激烈的。可即使确实有那么一点儿折磨人，Jim还是觉得很棒。当他的身体再无法体会到快感，他的脑海里却能继续感觉那一次次的愉悦。他和Spock互相搂着做爱，一遍又一遍，直到Spock终于累了，开始在Jim身边一点点地睡起来。他有那么几会儿会帮Jim把身上舔干净，舌尖痒痒的——Jim却都懒得反应了。有时候他会望着Spock睡着的脸，有时候则是Spock守着他入梦，还有时候他们会抱在一起一道陷入睡眠。有一次，Spock睡了很久很久。久到Jim不得不去探听他的心跳，去检查他的呼吸。

当它结束的时候，Jim透过链结感觉到了。

他睡了一会儿。醒来后叫了Bones过来帮Spock检查。一进房间，Bones就为那股味道皱了皱鼻子。等他看见了房间里的景象，脸更是霎那间就红透了。但他还是遵照了Jim的嘱咐，又让Jim起身去洗浴。

Jim……洗了好几遍。出来后Bones给了他一些好消息，说Spock会没事的。他问Jim有没有看过舰桥上的更新日志，Jim说看了，尽管其实他只是草草浏览了一番。他把Bones推了出去，穿了点衣服重新躺回了床上，又轻轻地戳了戳Spock的肩。Spock慢慢地、困倦地半睁开了眼睛。Jim把灯光调到了百分之三十。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问着，轻柔地拂开Spock的刘海。

Spock的嘴角露出了一朵罕见的笑容。又飞快地把笑意掩去了。有那么一分钟，他沉默着，什么话也不说。半晌才简简单单地低声道：“好多了。”

“我不想离开你。”Jim俯下身，抵住了Spock的额头，又蹭了蹭Spock的鼻尖。他的嘴唇凑在离Spock的嘴唇不过几厘米远的地方低喃道：“但我得回去工作。你就留在这里，好好休息。我回来以后再帮你洗澡。或者你可以明天醒来跟我一道洗。”

“你也应该休息。”Spock道。Jim却只摇了摇头。他今天大概也不会有什么事情，最多在椅子上坐一整天；但职责就是指责。他的身体也好多了，完全能够上任。

他轻轻地吻了吻Spock，坐起了身子，手指又在Spock的身上流连许久。等他穿好衣服，Spock的眼睛仍紧紧地望着他。Jim可以在脑海里感觉到Spock的爱慕与忠诚。他站起身，鼓足气力逼迫自己离开，出门前也没再调节灯光。等Spock起来，他可以自己摆弄。

走廊里出人意表的光亮。空气也格外清新。而其他的……人……则都在脸上露出了些震惊的表情。

等Jim去到舰桥，他尽量摆出专业的模样，挺直了背，高昂着头。说真心话，他还真有点想念他的船员了。Chekov大声说道：“酱长登上舰桥！”所有人都回头望向了他。Sulu则从舰长椅上刷的一下跳了起来。

他们异口同声道：“欢迎回来，长官。”还有些别的问候。有人显出些知情的神色，甚至有人说了些挺黄的话——但Jim都笑着纵容了。他坐上了舰长椅，身子却下意识有些不适：尽管经过了Bones的治疗，他的屁股还是酸得厉害。

他还是坐正了，望向屏幕上的星辰。他们正前往尼比鲁星；那是颗狂暴的M级行星，即将瓦解死亡。航线并没有任何问题，值班也是轻松简易的。等到了明天，他们会和一艘星舰进行会和。星联方面打了通讯过来确认。对方会和他们交易一些人员和物资——泰勒莱特人又和帝国起了争执，安多利人被允许前往递送一些“警告的”信息。Jim安全部门的几个人员申请了调离，除了其中一名以外，Jim都同意了。等到了值班末尾，他的舰桥科学官找了过来。鉴于她是安多利人，不用她开口，Jim就已经知道她的要求。他同意了——尽管他不是很了解她，也并不喜欢成员的流失，他知道自己也没多大办法。再说了，作为一名追求今朝有酒今朝乐的人物，Jim也觉得泰勒莱特人有够讨厌的。

等轮班一结束，Jim就离开了舰桥。他几乎是飞奔着回去的寝室——Spock的怀抱正在那里为他展开。

+++

Spock穿蓝色长袍的样子，格外的叫人惊艳。当他们站在一起的时候，Jim觉得这颜色特别的衬自己的那双眼睛。Spock脖子上的那圈黑色的颈圈，则十分合衬Spock那深色的双眼。

他们以后得要常站在一起才行。尽管Jim已经花了许多时间去Spock的那块地方检查，看Spock有没有弄懂那边的情况——毕竟Spock之前从没有在星舰上服役过。当然也不是说他现在就在服役；这一切都是私底下进行的。Jim只是需要身边有个擅长于科学的人才。而Spock在这方面做的工作，简直是得心应手、完美无瑕。

Jim也需要一个他能够信任的大副。除了他的伴侣，他想不到任何人能让他更信任的了。即使他们身边还有外人，即使他们没有互相碰触，甚至各自都分着心；Jim还是能感觉到他们之间的链结。并不是说他能听到什么具体的单词——他又不是心灵感应者——他只是能感觉到Spock的情绪、和起伏。

在官面上拿了大副一职的是Sulu。放在履历上也好看点。不过他也是实至名归；他对Jim向来是忠心耿耿的。Sulu对此也很满意——他有了大副的津贴，还不用和Jim吵架、或是去做些冒险的事儿。何乐而不为呢？

Jim渐渐地也学会了放手。他不喜欢，可也必须这样去做——Spock显然并不需要他的荫庇。

就在几分钟前，Spock给Jim送来了一份文书。他跨坐上Jim的大腿，让Jim把他搂住了。Jim把自己紧绷隆起的裤子和Spock的臀部蹭了一会，耳朵里愉快地听着Spock说起尼比鲁星上的几个地质学数据。Spock深沉的嗓音是那样悦耳——悦耳到Jim认为自己应当是无法再忍耐的了。因此他打断了Spock的报告，低声道：“吻我。”

Spock吻了他。

Jim只觉得这一生从未有这样幸福过。


End file.
